Pas sans toi
by petitenarya
Summary: Harry prêt pour le premier match de Quidditch de l'année qui opposera Serpentard à Gryffondor. Mais au cours de ce match quelque chose va faire que tout va changer pour lui et ...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Premier Match de l'année

Comme toujours Harry ne pouvait rien avaler avant un match de Quidditch, à cause du noeud qui lui nouait l'estomac. En plus c'était le premier match de l'année alors bonjour le trac ! Enfin tant pis, une fois de plus il se jetterais sur tout un tas de turc hyper gras et sucrés aprés le match.

Il voyait déjà les gros yeux d' Hermione devant son appétit digne d'un troll aprés chacun de ses match. Cette fille était vraiment trop ! Mais bon elle aurait quand même pû éviter d'inviter son petit ami à voir le match Gryffondors/Serpentards ! Il allait quand même jouer devant le célèbre joueur professionel Viktor Krum ! Mais bon maintenant qu'il était là, Harry n'allait pas le virer pour un petit problème de trac...

D'une part cela lui vaudrait les foudres d' Hermione qui ne voyait Viktor que trés rarement à cause de son emploi du temps. Mais en plus il devrait subir les regards noirs des fan du joueur, qui étaient totalement hystériques à l'idée de voir leur champion en chair et en os. Et puis quand même bonjour la honte !

"- Hey Harry ! Tu sors de ton rêve ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? répondit-il encore dans le vague

- Oh mon grand ! Faudrait peut être songer à aller se préparer pour le match non ? lui dit Ron pour le faire réagir, Non parce que on joue quand même dans moins d'une heure...

-Ah oui ! Merci Ron t'assures !

-Ben ouais je trouves aussi, mais tu pourais quand même m'attendre parce que j'te signales que moi aussi je joues."

En effet lors des sélections pour remplacer les élèves de septième année de l'an dernier, Harry, le capitaine des Gryffondors, avait intégré son ami comme batteur de l'équipe. D'ailleurs Ron était ravis de faire partie de l'équipe, il avait enfin une occasion de sortir de l'ombre de son ami Harry et de celle de ses quatres frères ainés.

"- Je sais merci c'est moi qui t'ai choisi j'te rappelle, lança Harry un peu agacé par ce rappel à l'ordre. En tout cas magnes toi parce que sinon on va vraiment finir par être en retard !

-J'arrives calmes toi ! A tout à l'heure Hermione !

- A tout à l'heure et bonne chance !" lança la jeune femme avec un sourire pétillant.

En voyant ce sourire Ron se retourna et rejoignit Harry en quatrième vitesse avant qu' Hermione ne s'apperçoive que son teint avait viré au rouge brique. Ce qui jurait affreusement avec ses cheveux roux. En le voyant dans un tel état Harry pouffa de rire ce qui le détendit un peu.

"- Oh ça va hein ! grogna le rouquin

- Ecoutes tu verrais ta tête tu serrais mort de rire !" lui lança Harry entre deux fou rires.

Sur ce, les deux amis se dirigérent vers les vestiaires pour se préparer en vue du match qui risquait d'être acharné. Avec un peu de chance cette fois le match ne finirait pas en hécatombe comme toujours avec les Serpentards... Mais bon autant espérer voir un détraqueur en robe de soirée, surtout qu' avec Malefoy comme capitaine il ne faudrait pas compter sur un match trés fairplay. Enfin l'espoir fait vivre !

"- Ah enfin ! On allait se metre à votre recherche, leur lança Seamus Finnigan.

-Désolé dit Ron embarrassé, on...

- Parlait avec McGonagal qui nous disait à quel point la victoire était nécéssaire etc, comme d'habitude quoi ! le coupa Harry pour lui sauver la mise.

- Ouais c'est ça !" dit Ron avec un regard redevant à Harry.

Sur ce, ils se préparèrent tous dans un silence lourd de stress. Quand tout le monde fut pret, Harry se décida à briser ce silence pour donner de dernier coneils à ces joueurs. Puis pour finir sur une note positive, leur dit qu'il avait une totale confiance en eux. Aprés tout ils avait toujours la meilleure équipe de l'école !

Etant tous un peu plus détendus, ils sortirent sur le térrain, acclamés par les Gryffondors et une bonne partie des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles, mais aussi hués par les Srepentards bien sur. Quand l'équipe des Serpentards entra sur le térrain, froide et hautaine, la tendance des acclamations et des huées s'inversa brusquement.

Face à face les deux capitaines se fusillaient du regard, symbole de leur haine si coutumière à présent. Le duel fut intérrompus par l'arbitre, Mme Bibine:

"- Enfourchez vos balais, et pour une fois offrez nous un match fairplay !" sur ce elle donna le coup d'envoi du match et libéra les quatres balles du jeu.

Tout les joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs et le match commença. Dés le coup d'envoi, les Gryffondors prirent posséssion du souafle et se le passaient tout en perçant la défense des Serpentards. Les trois poursuiveurs étant escortés par les deux batteurs de leur équipe, en prévention des coups bas si communs à l'équipe adverse.

Pendant ce temps, Drago et Harry, les deux attrapeurs ennemis tournaient au dessus du térrain afin de repérer tout scintillement doré caractéristique du précieux vif d'or qui donnerait la victoire à leur équipe. Autant dire que le combat serait féroce étant donne les deux adversaires. Soudain des cris de joie et de haine retentirent dans le stade, les Gryffondors venaient de marquer le premier but du match. Tout à leur duel les deux capitaines n'avaient pas prété attention au jeu.

"- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite Potter ! Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance, cracha Malefoy.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Malefoy, je sais ce que vaut mon équipe et je lui fait totalement confiance, lui répondit Harry.

- Décidèment cette bléssure au front t'as sacrèment amoché le cerveau pour que tu ne remarques même pas que mon équipe est largement supérieure à la tienne Potter !

- Tu sais Malefoy, je m'inquiètes pour toi tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh. Parce que j'ai comme l'impréssion que tu souffres de sénilité précoce tellement tu radotes !

- Espèce de..."

Nouvelle explosion de cris, et nouveau but pour les Gryffondors. Harry tout sourire fit une gracieuse pirouette dans les airs en voyant le visage déjà pâle de Malefoy pâlir franchement. Histoire d'enfoncer le clou il lui lança:

"- Tu disais ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu avec tout ces applaudissements pour le deuxième but de mon équipe...

- La ferme Potter !" cracha Malefoy.

Sur ce il fit un violent écart et repartit à la recherche du vif d'or, Harry fit de même. Soudain un éclat doré scintillat aux abords des but des Serpentards et les deux attrapeurs partirent d'un même mouvement dans sa direction. Plus un bruit ne régnait dans le stade, tout le monde retenait son soufle en suivant attentivement la course poursuite qui faisait rage au dessus d'eux. Côte à côte les deux attrapeurs se concentraient sur le vif d'or tout en essayant de se distancer l'un l'autre. Soudain Malefoy s'écarta d' Harry qui était prés d'attraperle vif d'or, quand celui-ci ferma sa main sur la petite balle, il sentit une violente douleur lui envahir la tête et il se mit à chuter ne contrôlant plus son balais. Un cognard lancé par Crabbe venait de le heurter en pleinne tête.

Dans une tentative pour se stabiliser, Harry heurta Malefoy de plein fouet et ils chutérent tout les deux. Comme ils n'étaient qu'à deux ou trois metres du sol, leur chute ne fut pas trop violente mais ils tombérent l'un sur l'autre.

Malefoy étant au sol, il se mit à repousser Harry quand leur regards se croisèrent. Cette rencontre de la foudre et de l'eau fut aussi violente qu'une élèctrocution et aussi douce qu'une caresse. Le ciel brumeux des yeux de Malefoy rencontra l'onde l'impide du regard de Harry, et se fut comme si chacun voyait l'autre pour la première fois. Comme en plein rêve Malefoy sentait le contact brulant du corps d' Harry contre le sien, alors que Harry lui fut pris d'un frisson incontrôlable au contact glacé de Malefoy tout contre lui.

Tout à coup, une salve de hurlements de joie pour certains et de désepoir pour d'autres, les firent émerger de leur petit monde, ils se relevèrent lentement et chacun fut entourré de son équipe qui l'emmenait dans son vestiaire.

Harry sur les épaules de ses coéquipiers chercha une fois encore le regard de Malefoy avant d'entrer dans son vestiaire, lui aussi était sur le point d'entrer dans le sien et le cherchait du regard. Leur deux regards s'unirent de nouveau et chacun sentit se contact le rassurer,et ils sûrent que pour l'autre aussi se moment avait été plus que troublant.

Sur un signe de tête synchrone leurs regards se séparèrent et chacun partit avec ses amis...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Amitié et peine de coeur

Harry était encore sous l'effet du choc avec le cognard, et n'arrivait pas bien à réaliser que les Gryffondors avaient littéralement écrasés les Serpentards, 170 à 0 c'était quand même une belle raclée ! Les Serpentards s'étant fait laminer l'ambiance dans les vestiaires des Gryffondors était euphorique. Par contre, ces instants troublants qu'il avait vécu avec Drago étaient étrangement clairs dans son esprit.

Tout en se repassant le film de ces instants furtifs, il se rhabilla distraitement et s'apprêta à partir se reposer quand Ron l'interpella :

"- Hey Harry ! Attends nous on va aller fêter ça tous ensembles à Prés-au-Lard !

- Quoi ?

- Nigaud va ! Je te rappelle qu'on avait demandé à Dumbledore d'aller à Prés-au-Lard si on gagnait. Donc comme on a gagné on y va !

- Tu sais je me sens encore un peu sonné, je préfère aller me reposer." Sur ce il partit directement dans sa chambre.

En arrivant dans le parc, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer au château et il préféra se promener et réfléchir un peu aux derniers évènements. Cela faisait six ans qu'il connaissait Malefoy et tout à l'heure, il eut l'impression de le voir pour la toute première fois? Quand il est plongé dans le regard d'acier du jeune homme, il s'est senti comme pétrifié, au fond de se regard dur et froid il découvrait une douleur qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Et cette douleur l'avait touché au plus profond de son être, tout à coup il avait compris que le Malefoy cynique et froid qu'il connaissait n'était qu'une carapace pour cacher toute cette douleur. Il ne voulait pas que quelqun puisse s'en servir contre lui. Harry savait que Drago avait vu que, pendant ce bref instant, il avait percé cette carapace hideuse. Et étrangement quand leur regards se sont liés une seconde fois, il se rendit compte que Malefoy ne lui en voulait pas.

"- Comment te sens-tu ? Le questionna une voix bien connue.

- Encore un peu sonné mais ça va... Et toi Drago ? répondit-il en se tournant vers le nouveau venu.

- Ca dépend dans quel sens tu parles... Mental ou physique ?

- Ben en fait dans les deux sens, dit Harry calmement avec un petit sourire.

- La chute je m'en suis remis, on est pas tombé de haut... et puis comme tu as amortis...

- Ah oui au fait désolé de t'avoir entraîné dans ma chute...

- Laisses tomber, tu l'as pas fait exprès. Par contre, pour ce qui est du niveau mental, je ne sais pas si je dois t'en vouloir ou bien me sentir soulagé que tu m'ai percé à jour.

- Si tu crains que j'en parle autour de moi, rassures toi ce n'est pas mon intention.

- Et qu'elle est-elle ?" demanda Drago visiblement soulagé.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et le gratifia d'un de ses sourires mystérieux qui faisait fondre toutes les filles de l'école.Bizarrement, Drago aussi se sentit fondre devant se regard profond et ce sourire mystérieux.

"- En parler avec toi, dit soudain Harry

-P...Pardon? dit Drago en emmergeant de sa rêverie.

-J'ai l'intention d'en parler avec toi, répéta le brun.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Potter, dit furieusement Drago. Et je te préviens pas un mot de tout ça à qui que ce soit ou tu le regrettera !" Sur ce il tourna les talons et partit vers le chateau.

Harry était stupéfait, ils parlaient tranquilement et Drago l'avait agréssé tout à coup. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, aprés tout Drago n'était pas un Malefoy pour rien ! Mais en tout cas il n'abandonnerais pas, il voulait à tout prix montrer a Drago qu'il pouvait être heureux sans sa carapace. Ou du moins qu'il n'en avait pas besoin avec lui, et qu'il le veuille ou non il l'aiderait. Sur ce il rentra lui aussi au chateau.

Arrivé au portrait de la grosse dame, Harry donna le mot de passe et entra dans une sale commune bondée et décorée où tout les Gryffondors fêtaient la victoire de leur équipe. Quand on l'apperçut, un attroupement se forma autour de lui pour le féliciter, lui offrir une bierreaubeurre, lui proposer des friandises... Harry ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, rappella à tout le monde son "tête à tête" avec le cognard et prétendit être encore sonné.D'un coup tout le monde se fit compatissant et le laissa monter dans sa chambre.

En entrant dans sa chambre il eut la surprise d'y trouver Ron affalé sur son lit.

"- T'en as mis du temps à rentrer, lui reprocha le rouquin d'une voix morose.

- Et toi tu ne devrais pas être à Prés-au-Lard ? rétorqua Harry

- Si mais quand j'ai vu Krum venir avec Hermione ça m'à tellement dégiuté que j'ai préféré rentrer...

- Ouais je comprend. Moi j'ai fait un tour dans le parc avant de rentrer."

Aprés ce court échange, chacun resta silencieux sur son lit à cogiter sur les derniers évènements. Au bout d'un long moment Ron déclara :

"- Il n'y a pas à dire je le déteste !

- Krum ? Mais il n'y amême pas deux ans tu étais un de ses plus grand fan !

- Ouais peut être mais il a deux ans il ne m'avait pas piqué Hermione !

- Piqué ? Ron tu n'as jamais été trés entreprenant avec elle...

-Ben vas y défends le en plus ! Bordel je le hais ce mec, je le hais !

- Bon Ron t'es gentil mais moi tes peinne de coeur j'y suis pour rien alors évites de te défouler sur moi ok ? Je ne suis pas ton punching-ball ! Et puis pourquoi aurait-elle repoussé Viktor si elle ne savait pas qu'elle te plaisait ?

- Oh excuses moi Harry, tu as raison mais je suis tellement déçu tu sais..."

Ron paraissait vraiment triste, il était tout pâle et avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Harry était même sur que son ami en avait oublié leur belle victoire de l'aprés-midi.

"- Hey Ron ? lançat-il.

- Quoi ? bougona le rouquin.

- On a gagné contre les Serpentards 170 à 0 ! Ca mérite bien une petite fête non ? lui dit harry avec un sourire enjoleur.

- Ouais t'as raison, ça me changera les idées. J'aurais tout le temps de déprimer plus tard.

- Ah ! Re-voila mon vrai Ron !"

Sur ces mots, ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Harry était heureux de puovoir remonter un peu le moral de son ami. Quand ils se furent calmés, Harry attrapa Ron par le bras et le traîna dans la salle commune pour le distraire un peu.

D'ailleurs, à peinne arrivaient-ils en bas des escaliers qu'ils se virent entourrés de leur camarades qui les félicitaient et leur offraient tous un ta de boisson et de friandises. Le clou de la soirée se fut quand Néville mangea malencontreusement une des crèmes surprise des jumeaux Weasley, et se mit à faire la oule pendant un quart d'heure. Ce moment fut mémorable et resterait gravé dans les mémoires. Quelques temps plus tard Harry et Ron épuisés allèrent se coucher, il était déja trois heures du matin !

Harry et Ron dormaient encore du sommeil du juste quand des coups frappés à la fenêtre les réveillèrent en sursaut.

"- Hein ? Quoi ? s'exclama Harry.

- Humm, fait chié !" grommela Ron. Harry mis ses lunettes et vit que l'origine du bruit était un hibou qui avait un message pour l'un d'eux. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre, le hibou s'engoufra dans la chambre, lâcha son message sur le lit de Harry puis ressortit aussitôt. Harry ferma la fenêtre puis se dirigea vers son lit pour lire le message. Qui pouvait lui écrire un dimanche ? Curieux il déroula le parchemin à toute vitesse et le lut :

"Harry,

Retrouves moi prés de la serre n°5 cet aprés-midi à 15h,

C'est important on doit paler."

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Le message n'était pas signé mais il savait qu'il était de Drago. N'en revennant toujours pas il relut le message trois fois. Il serrait peut être plus simple d'aider Drago qu'il ne l'aurait cru... Mais bon, ne vendons pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

"- C'était quoi Harry ? demanda la voix ensommeillée de Ron.

- Rien rendors toi, lui dit-il gentilment.

- Ok."

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, a peine avait-il fermé l'oeil qu'il se rendormait déjà. Harry lui, voyant qu'il était déjà 12h30 se leva sans bruit et partit se préparer dans la salle de bain. Pendant qu'il se préparait il mit en place son programme de la journnée : en sortant de la salle de bain, il irait manger un morceau, puis direction la bibliothèque pour finir ses devoirs de la semaine avant d'aller retrouver Drago dans le parc. Ne sachant pas combien de temps durerait leur entrevue, il préférait tout faire maintenant plutôt que de devoir bosser ce soir en quatrième vitesse...

Dans sa chambre, Drago faisait les cents pas. Aprés leur défaite d'hier, ses camrades le voyant d'humeur massacrante gardèrent leur distances, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire...Depuis la veille, il n'arretait pas de ressasser ce qui c'était passé entre Harry et lui. Sans cesse il voyait des yeux d'émeraude plonger en lui, sous sa carapace. Il savait qu'Harry pendant ce bref instant avait pû lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et bizarrement il n'était ni en colère, ni vexé. Non, il était tout simplement éffrayé à l'idée que son ennemi de toujours profite des faiblesse qu'il avait mises à nues.

Aprés, il avait trouvé Harry dans le parc, ils avaient parlés sans s'insulter, mais sentant ses dernières barrières s'éffondrer, il avait fallu qu'il l'envoie pètre !

A peine avait-il prononcer ses derniers mots qu'il les regrétait mais il ne pouvait plus rétracter sans perdre la face. En rentrant au chateau, il s'était isolé dans sa chambre pour réfléchir et surtout pour ne pas voir les mines dégoutées de ses camarades à cause de leur défaite écrasante. Aprés un moment de réflexion un sourire franchement heureux se dessina sur le visage de Drago. Il venait de se rendre compte que lui avait gagné une chose infiniment plus importante qu'un maudit match de Quidditch ! Il avait trouvé quelqun capable de le comprendre, et il en était ravi. Et dire qu'ils avaient passé toutes ces années à se haïr alors qu'ils auraient pû être amis.

Mais aprés avoir été rembarré comme il l'avait été Harry accepterait-il de le revoir ? Il fallait qu'il soit sûr ! C'était décidé le lendemain dés son réveil i enverrait un hibou a Harry en lui donnant rendez-vous plus tard dans la journée. Sur ce il se coucha et pour la première fois depuis longtemps s'endormit heureux.

Ce matin commepromis il envoya un hibou à Harry. Sur le moment Drago était content de l'envoyer mais dés que celui-ci s'envola vers Harry, il sentit un noeud se former dans son estomac. Harry viendrait-il ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: De surprises en découvertes

A 14h40, Harry sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y poser ses affaires de cours et prendre sa robe. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers les serres pour y rejoindre Drago.

En arrivant, il vit Drago qui l'attendait, lui ne pouvait pas le voir, il était de dos. Harry prit donc un peu de temps pour l'observer. Malgré toute la haine qu'il avait pu éprouver envers lui, il l'avait toujours un peu envié. D'abord il lui enviait son physique, le jeune homme lui faisait penser à un androgyne, il devait mesurer dans les 1.90m, il était fin sans être maigre, le Quidditch avait développé sa musculature et lui avait offert des formes harmonieuses qui faisaient rêver pas mal de filles. Son visage tranchait avec le reste de son corps, il était fin et presque féminin avec des yeux d'acier glacé et des cheveux blonds limite translucides qui allaient à merveille avec sa peau diaphane. Drago ressemblait à un ange, mais à un ange déchu à en voir la douleur qui se cachait au fond de son regard...

Ensuite il lui enviait son pouvoir, même si lui même n'en aurait pas fais le même usage.

Mais ce qu'il lui enviait par dessus tout c'était ces parents, ceux-ci n'étaient peut être pas des parents modèles mais au moins il les avait auprès de lui...

Moi je n'ai pas eu le temps de connaître les miens...

Harry stoppa là son observation et s'avança vers Drago, qui en l'entendant arriver se tourna vers lui. Dans son regard Harry put voir un certain soulagement.

-Tu es venu, souffla Drago.

-Bien sur que je suis venu, répondit Harry. Oh ! J'aurais peut être du répondre à ton message, ça t'aurais évité de t'inquiéter, désolé.

-Je ne... Oui tu aurais du, mais ce n'est pas grave, tu es là c'est l'essentiel.

-Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Le questionna Harry.

-De...de ce qui c'est passé hier, mais viens, faisons un tour pour l'instant.

-Si tu veux.

Harry préférait laisser Drago prendre les devants, de peur de le brusquer. C'était déjà étonnant qu'il lui ait donné ce rendez-vous, alors mieux valait le laisser aller à son rythme.

Drago partait en direction du lac, Harry sur ses pas, aucun des deux ne se décidait à briser le silence dans lequel ils étaient enveloppés. D'un coup, Drago s'arrêta et se retourna vers Harry, plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

Une fois de plus la foudre rencontra l'onde, et le contact fut intense. Harry put alors voir toute la douleur et l'amour bafoué qui habitait Drago et il en fut touché. Drago lui dans le regard émeraude du brun, put voir toute la joie de vivre et l'espoir qui étaient en lui, et ce contact doux et violent é la fois lui réchauffa le cœur et fit fondre les dernières barrières qu'il avait eu tant de mal à ériger et qui le protégeait.

-Je...je peux te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il.

-Oui tu peux, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Drago parut soulagé et offrit au brun l'un de ses rares sourires. Pour Harry c'était une victoire, pour la première fois il voyait Drago sourire franchement. A ce moment là Drago était vraiment heureux et Harry aussi.

-Tu sais, dit Harry, si tu ne veux pas te confier maintenant ce n'est pas grave on à tout notre temps, on peut parler d'autres choses si tu préfères.

-Merci Harry, c'est gentil.

-Par contre, juste une question.

-Oui ?

-Apparemment on devient amis, Drago acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, mais comment on fait devant tout le monde ?

-Bonne question... A mon avis pour le moment il vaudrait mieux garder ça secret puis l'amener en douceur plus tard, non ?

-Je crois que tu as raison, sinon les autres risqueraient de ne pas comprendre. Donc pour l'instant en public on ne change rien.

-Ok ! Euh...par contre je m'excuse à l'avance pour les vacheries que je risque de te sortir...

-Moi aussi, répondis le brun en souriant.

Sur ce les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Drago était en confiance avec quelqu'un et se sentait bien avec cette personne.

Quand ils se furent calmés, ils décidèrent de s'allonger près du lac au soleil et se mirent à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Parfois ils étaient juste silencieux et regardaient le ciel, mais ce silence ne les gênait pas.

Dans leur chambre, Ron tournait comme un lion en cage, incapable de faire ses devoirs. En se levant il était descendu dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour travailler, mais il y avait trouvé Hermione et Viktor en train de se bécoter, ce qui évidemment, l'avait énervé au plus haut point.

Heureusement, le joueur de Quidditch repartait ce soir et il ne reviendrait pas avant noël ! Mais bon, après lui et Harry auraient droit à tout un tas de pleurnichements de la part d'Hermione qui déprimerait.

Mais où était donc Harry d'ailleurs ? Quand il était passé dans la salle commune, il ne l'avait pas vu. Il était surement à la bibliothèque en train de faire ses devoirs. Il faudrait que Ron les lui demande pour les recopier. Le rouquin n'était vraiment as en état de travailler...

Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'Hermione pouvait bien trouver à Viktor ? Bon d'accord il est célèbre, riche et plutôt mignon mais quand même ! Et le pire dans tout ça c'était que leur histoire avait l'air sérieuse ! Il était bien partit pour poireauter un moment s'il attendait son tour ! Et que fait donc Harry ? Il s'est levé à 12h00, il est 16h30 il devrait avoir finit ses devoirs maintenant ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Ron avait sacrement besoin de lui parler !

Tiens ses affaires de cours sont sur son lit, bon ben en l'attendant je vais recopier ses devoirs...

Harry et Drago étaient toujours ensembles au bord du lac. Ils étaient silencieux depuis un bon moment déjà.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-C'est bizarre, d'habitude j'ai horreur du silence parce que j'ai l'impression que pendant ce temps là les gens me jugent. Mais avec toi c'est différent.

-Ah oui...et pourquoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Peut être parce que j'ai confiance ne toi...

-Peut être en effet. Mais de toute façon je ne me permets pas de juger gens parce que moi même je n'aime pas que l'on me juge.

-Ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te fasse, c'set ça ?

-En gros ouais. Tu sais Drago, ça me fait plaisir qu'on arrive à s'entendre et que tu me fasses confiance. Même si c'est plutôt surprenant...

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange. Nous qui nous détestions depuis notre première rencontre.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, disons plutôt que je t'enviais.

-Tu m'enviais ? Mais pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que tu avais une vraie famille, parce que tu étais populaire.

- Attends-tu rigoles là ? C'est moi qui t'enviais pour ta popularité ! Tu es Harry Potter, à peine étais tu arrivé à Poudlard que tout le monde t'adulais déjà...

-Ouais, mais j'ai du me battre pour mériter cette réputation, et franchement je me serais bien passé de ce genre de réputation...

La dessus les deux jeunes hommes se turent pendant un long moment.

-Mais tu sais Harry, reprit Drago, ma famille n'est pas si enviable que ça.

-Peut être mais regardes moi, je suis orphelin, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents et j'ai été élevé par des moldus que je déteste ! Toi au moins tu as une famille...

-Oui c'est vrai... Mais regardes mon père, il est fier et distant avec moi parce qu'il trouve que je ne fais pas assez honneur à ma famille. Et puis ma mère est plus gentille, mais en public elle est encore plus hautaine que mon père avec moi.

-Hum... En gros chacun enviait l'autre sans trop savoir ce qu'il lui enviait... Et dire qu'en étant moins idiots on aurait pu être amis dés le début.

En silence, les deux nouveau amis se levèrent et rentrèrent ensemble au château, en prenant bien soin de se séparer avant d'arriver en vue des autres élèves. Dans un dernier regard, chacun put lire la gratitude de l'autre pour ces instants partagés.

-Ah ben quand même ! Lança Ron quand Harry entra dans leur chambre. Mais étais tu passé ?

-Je me promenais dans le parc, c'est interdit ? répondit Harry.

-Non bien sur mais je t'attendais moi. Je suis resté là à t'attendre tout l'après midi !

-Mais pourquoi ? Fallait venir me voir gros nigaud ! J'étais à la bibliothèque jusqu'à 15h00.

-Je pouvais pas, parce qu'il y avait Hermione et Viktor qui se bécotaient dans la salle commune et ça me dégoûtait !

-N'importe quoi ! Mais quand vas tu passer à autre chose Ron ? Ca fait un an qu'ils sont ensemble et à mon avis ce n'est pas près de se finir là ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est heureuse avec lui ? lui reprocha gentiment Harry.

-Mouais...tu as peut être raison... Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir la zapper comme ça en claquant des doigts...

-Bien sur que non, il va falloir faire des efforts au début et puis après ça ira mieux, fais moi confiance.

Ron n'avait pas l'air très convaincus mais prit quand même la décision d'essayer de passer à autre chose. Après tout Hermione n'était pas la seule fille de Poudlard ! Un peu moins triste qu'avant, Ron proposa une partie d'échec à Harry avant d'aller manger. Pour une fois se fut Harry qui gagna, Ron fier de son ami était entrain de passer une bonne soirée. Seule ombre au tableau, quand Harry et lui arrivèrent à leur table dans la grande salle, ils y trouvèrent Hermione en larmes à cause du départ de Viktor... En bons amis ils la consolèrent du mieux qu'ils purent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Une nouvelle étape

Pour une fois c'est de bonne humeur que Harry se leva ce lundi matin, il commençait sa journée par deu heures de potion avec les Serpentards, et il en était content car il allait y retrouver Drago. Bien sur comme il était sensé détester cette perspective, il ne montra rien de sa bonne hummeur à Ron e Hermy, qui eux ne feignait pas leur dégout.

"-Mais pourquoi on à gardé cette foutue matière, hein ? Ronchona le rouquin

-Parce que nous voulons tous trois devenir auror Ron, lui rapellla Hermy.

-Ou joueur professionnel de Quidditch, précisa Harry. Ben quoi j'ai le droit d'hésiter nan ?

-Ouais mais bon, c'set pas les potions qui vont te servir pendant un match mon grand, lança Ron.

-Ca c'est sur !"Conclut Hermy.

C'set donc avec des mine résignées plus ou moins sincères que les trois amis prirent la direction des cachots où se déroulait le fameux cours de de potion. Quand ils arrivèrent, les Serpentards avec lesquels ils partageaint le cours étaient déjà là, et les trois amis se regardèrent en se demandant ce qui les attendient encore. Etrangement, leurs ennemis jurrés restèrent silencieux à leur approche. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant la porte que Harry comprit pourquoi. Le prefesseur Rogue était en grande conversation avec Drago à l'entrée du cachot. Quand Rogue s'aperçut de leur présence il dit :

"-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est enfin arrivé, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Entrez en silence, et dépêchez vous !

-Eh ben ça promet, murmura Ron d'un ton sarcastique.

-Un commentaire peut être Weasley? Susura Rogue d'une voix tout à fait menaçante.

-N...non , monsieur."bégaya le rouquin.

Ce qui bien entendu dessina de ssourires carnassiers sur les visages des Serpentards. Et bien sur Drago lança :

"- Arrêtes de t'aplatir comme ça Weasley, parce que si ça continu bientôt on ne te verra plus... Tu me diras pour ce qu'il y a à voir !

-Ouais ben en attendant tu faisais moins le malinsamedi aprés le match, rétorqua le rouquin.

-Ce n'est pas une défaite qui va nous faire perder le tournoi espèce d'avorton ! Tout en disant cela, Drago fit un discrte signe de la main à Harryqui lui réponit tout aussi discretement.

-Peut être pas, dit Harry, mais en tout cas ça vous retarde sacrement pour la coupe des maisons !

-Potter ! Taisez-vous et entrez en cours, nitervint Rogue, et c'est valable pour tout le monde !"

Harry n'en revenait pas, pour une fois Rogue ne fustigeait pas uniquement les Gryffondors, mais aussi les Serpentards ! Il devait être sacrement degouté par la défaite de son équipesamedi. Surtout que McGonogal avait bien dûen profiter pour le taquiner un peu ce week'end. Harry , Ron et Hermy se regardèrent tous trois, ils rayonnaient de voir les Serpentards se afire descendre par leur propre directeur. La journée ne commençait pas si mal que ça en fin de compte...

"-Et Potter, pour vous apprendre à faire le mariole vous changez de place.Lentement il scruta la salle pour trouver la meilleur punition, Harry lui savait déjà où Rogue allait le placer. Tenez, allez donc vous metre prés de M. Malefoy !"Se disant i arborait un sourire sadique, persuadé d'infliger une grosse contrariété a son souffre douleur préfèré.

Quelques temps plus tôt, cela aurait étè vrai, mais maintenant...Si il savait que son élève préfèré et Harry devenaient amis, c'est lui qui serrait contrarié ! C'set donc assez docilement que le brun prit ses affaires, fit un petit signe Ron à côté de qui il était auparavant, et qu'il se dirigea vers Drago qui tout comme lui feignait la déception.

Quand Harry ce fut installé, Rogue leur distribua les instructions pour concocter une potion de son cru qu'il apellait "potion trompe l'oeuil" et qui permettait de tromper quelqun qui vous verrait comme quelqun de son entourage. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion du premier degré sur l'apparence, il ne fallait donc en aucun casparler à la personne que l'on voulait tromper sous peine de se voir percé à jour.

"-Vous ferrez cette potion à deux et je vous prévient elle serra notée. De plus je ne veux pas entendre de bruit plus fort que le bouillonnement de vos chaudrons !"

Quelle aubaine ! Rogue donnait l'occasion à Harry et Drago de se parler sans trop attirer l'attentino des autres. Pour le coup Harry aurait embrassé son professeur !

"-Salut Drago. Rogue t'as passé un savon à cause de samedi, hein ?

-Ouais. Mais je m'en fous. Et dire qu'il croyait me punir en te mettant à côté de moi...

-Bah ! Il a voulut faire d'unepierre deux coups je supposes. Domage pour lui c'est pas le cas.

-Si il savait il nous ferait une attaque ! Le pauvre son chouchou et sa tête de turc qui se mettent à s'apprécier, où va le monde ?

-On se le demande ! Attentino il arrive ! Sure ce Harry prit un ton plus sec : Passes moi l'oeuf de salamandre !"

Drago s'executa comme à contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur au moment ou Rogue passa prés d'eux pour surveiller leur travail.

"-Vous ne savez donc pas lire Potter ? Il esr écrit qu'il faut remuer doucement dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, alors veuillez ralentir le mouvement !

-Oui monsieur, répondit l'intéréssé.

-Et ne soyez pas aussi insolent, on croirait entendre...

-Mon père, oui je sais.

-Et je vois que vous êtes aussi peu raisonnable que lui. 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor."

Sur ce il s'éloigna vers d'autres victimes.

Quand il se fut éloigné Drago tout comme Harry lui lança un regard noir, ce qui quand ils s'en rendirent compte, les fit sourire.

"-Ca fait du bien, dit Harry

-Quoi ? Le questionna Drago.

-Eh bien de te voir lui lancer un regard noir, plutôt que de lui lécher les bottes.

-EN fait à moi aussi ça me fait du bien. Je commences à en avoir un peu marre de toujours lui lécher les bottes ! Mais ça n'empêche pas que je l'apprecie quand même, il est un peu un père de substitution pour moi, tu comprend ?

-J'ai du mal, mais à peu prés oui.

-En même temps, tu n'as jamais pû l'apprécier...

-Et il me l'a toujours bin rendu d'ailleurs !

-que veux tu il est rancunier. Bon parlons d'auters choses, parce que Rogue c'est pas vraiment mon sujet de discussion préféré.

-Et ce n'est pas le mein non plus, répondit Harry avec un clin d'oeuil. Alors tu as fait quoi depuis hier soir ?

-Pour tout te dire pas grand chose en dehors de mes devoirs...Je n'ai pas vraiment eu une soirée passionante. Mais toi tu as fait quoi ?

-Ben j'ai parlé avec Ron qui déprimait parce que Hermy sort avec Krum, pour le calmer on a joué aux échecs et pour une fois j'ai gagné !

-Tu sais jouer ? Tant mieux on pourra faire une partie de temps en temps, j'adore les échecs !

-Pas de problème, mais pas de moqueries hein ? Parce que je suis pas un champion non plus...

-Promis je ne me moquerais pas. Attention Rogue le retour", souffla Drago.

En effet, Rogue se dirigeait vers eux en les observant d'un oeil noir. Avait-il remarqué leur comportement inhabituel? Harry et Drago échagèrent un regard inquiét, en espérant que non, ils redoutaient la réactino de Rogue s'il était au courant de leur amitié naissante... Tanterait-il de les séparer? Ou bien au contraire, les encouragerait-il ? En son fort intérieur Harry penchait plutôt pour la première solution, mais qu'en était-il de Drago ? Et qu ferait-il si Rogue tentait de les séparer ? Harry aurait bien aimé le savoir...

"-Bon, dit Rogue, vous devriez avoir finit maintenant. Votre potion doit reposer au moins 24h, quand nous nous reverons demain à 15h cela ferra 29h. Votre potion aura donc largement eu le temps de reposer, et devrait être parfaite. Bien sur je n'oses pas trop espérer de résultat pour ceratins de vous... Enfin, aurevoir nous vérifierons tout dela demain."

Avec un dernier regard Harry et Drago se quittèrent pour chacun rejoindre leur prochain cours. Harry avait hâte d'être à 11h parce que il avait de nouveau cours avec Drago, mais bon là ils ne pourraient pas parler parce qu'ils serraient en métamorphose avec McGonagal... Dommage, mais bon ils avaient quand même pû être tranquils deux heures... Sur ces pensées Harry partit vers sa salle d'histoire de la magie sans même penser à attendre Ron et Hermy.

Juste aprés avoir quitté Harry, Drago sentit son estomac se nouer, mais que lui arrivait-il donc ? Pendabt leur cours de potion, il s'était sentit comme transporté auprés du brun... Son regard lui mettait des papillons dans le ventre, et quand leurs doigts s'étaient frôlés alors qu'il lui passait l'eouf de salamandre, sa tête lui avait tournée un moment. Ce contact si furtif mais si doux l'avait presque fait défaillir...

Tout était si intense avec Harry, qu'il se sentaitperdu, il n'arrivait même pas à définir ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun. Mais il sentait que c'était quelque chose d'infiniment plus beau et plus grand que tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti jusque là...

A chaque instant il avait envie...non besoin de voir Harry, de sentir sa présence prés de lui, comme un soutient pour le rassurer. Quand Harry n'était pas là, Drago se sentait comme vide, insipide, fragile. Il ne voulait plus être avec personne d'autre que Harry, parce que par rapport à lui tout le monde semblait fade et morne. Alors que Harry malgrés tout ce qu'il avait vécu, avait toujours étè plein de joie de vivre et d'espoir ! Mais comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt à quel point Harry était exceptionnel? Trop oomnubilé par sa jalousie puérile, il l'avait détesté au lieu de l'apprécié comme maintenant. Il aurait pû lui parler et Harry l'aurait compris, en plus il ne se serait pas servit de ses confidances pour le faire tomber...il aurai étè un véritable ami.

Drago avait eu trés peu de vrais amis, et même aucun d'ailleur car i n'avait jamais pû se confier entierement à quelqun. Il en aurait pourtant telement eu besoin... Même Crabbe et Goyle dont il était plutôt proche n'avait jamais vraiment pû le comprendre, il n'avait donc jamais pû se confier à eux. Masi heureusement maintenant il avait Harry pour parler, rire, s'amuser et même pleurer.

Enfin l'essentiel était que maintenant il avait Harry comme ami et non plus comme ennemi !

Et dire qu'il n'était e ncours de soin aux créatures magiques que depuis vingts minutes ! Ce cours allait être trés long !

Au même moment, Harry pensait exactement la même chose de son cours d'histoire de la magie, qui il faut l'avouer n'avait jamais étè trop passionnant non plus... Mais aujourd'hui le temps semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'éterniser...

Comme au bout d'un moment il en avait eu assez de voir Hermy lui lancer des regards de reproches, Harry prit une plume et du parchemin pour prendre des notes sur la révolte des farfardets de France pendant l'année 1583 à cause de l'abattage massif de sarbres de leurs forêts. Quel sujet passionnant... Il en vennait presque à regrétter le cours de potion et Rogue, mais presque seulement !

Vraiment Hermy devait être perturbée par le départ de Viktor, parce que d'habitudeelle lui faisait une remarque vite fait et si il ne prennait toujours pas de notes, elle finissait toujours par lui passer les siennes! Mais et Ron ! Il avait totalement pété les plombs ! Aprés leur discussion d'hier il continuait à regarder Hermy avec des yeux de merlant frit, si il continuait comme ça il allait lui faire peur !

"-Ron ! Ron ! RON ! Souffla Harry.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Mais arrêtes de la fixer comme ça ! Je croyais tu devais passer à autre chose...

-Ouais ben c'est pas si facile tu sais ! Et puis à côté d'elle, toutes les autres me semblent superficielles!

-Aie, aie aie ! Mon pauvre tu vas vraiment avoir du mal à l'oublier... Tu l'aimes, hein ?

-Oui Harry, je l'aime."

Se disant Ron rougit et Harry vit ses yeux briller.

Le pauvre,c'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui...

"-Tu sais Ron, reprit Harry, c'est quand on s'y attend le moins que l'amour nous tombes dessus. L'amour de ta vie est peut être juste à côté de toi sans que tu le remarques...

-J'espères que tu as raison Harry, en tout cas c'est décidé je passes à autre chose, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle aime alors je ne vais pas me torturer l'esprit !

-Bien dit ! Mais tu sais Ron j'ai toujours raison, sauf quand j'ai tort évidement.

-Pff ! T'es nul !"

Et la dessus les deux amis éclétèrent de rire, ce qui leur valut un regard réprobateur de la part d'Hermy bien sur...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Une atroce douleur

Allez ! Plus que cinq minutes courage...

Prés de la cabane d'Hagrid, pour son cours de soin aux créatures magiques Drago trépignait d'impatience.Il n'avait strictement rien suivi de ce que Hagrid avait pu dire sur les phénix, il devrait reprendre les notes de quelqun ce soir... Ce qui n'était pas pour le réjouir, parce qu'il avait déjà pas mal de travail et les autres cours risquaient d'être tout aussi chargés. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne ou bien il allait foirer son trimestre ! Bon allez au boulot !

"-Aurevoir, et à demain avec votre compte rendu sur le Basilic."

Hein ? Quel compte rendu ? Ah...non c'est bon je l'ai finit ce week-end ! Ouf ! Bon direction, cours de métamorphose et au pas de course !

Jamais un cours d'histoire de la magie n'avait étè aussi long pour Harry, et pourtant il s'était distrait en parlant avec Ron !

"-Allez dépêchez vous !

-Mais qu'est-ce pui te prend Harry ? Lui dit Hermy. Tu n'as jamais étè aussi inatentif et aussi préssé d'aller en cours de métamorphose !

-Ouais...ben vous savez bien que McGonagal à horreur des retardataires, et on à la moitié du chateau à traverser pour ariver à sa salle" éluda Harry.

Sur ce il se précipita hors de la salle pour arriver au plus vite à sa prochaine salle de cours.

"-Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui !" Lança Hermy.

Ron acquiesa en hochant la tête puis tous deux se dirigèrent à leur tour vers leur salle de métamorphose. Mais Harry avait entendu et dit :

"-Et alors je suis Harry Potter j'en ai bien le droit !" Et furieux il artit en courant.

C'est un Drago tout éssouflé qui arriva en salle de métramorphose aprés avoir traversé le parc et le chateau en courant. Le temps de reprendre son souffle, et qui voit-il arrivé tout aussi éssouflé que lui quelques instants plus tôt ? Harry qui lui, avait traversé le chateau en courant, avec Ron et Hermione sur ses pas.

En voyant Harry dans le même état que lui à son arrivée, Drago ne put s'empécher de sourire. Harry aussi avait dû avoir du mal à supporter son dernier cours. Drago lui aurait bien dit quelques mots, mais Ron et Hermione étaient déjà en train de lui parler, ce qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas l'air de trop le réjouir... De plus McGonagal ouvrait la porte pour qu'ils entrent, tant pis, il lui enverrait un hibou ce midi pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans la soirée.

"-Bonjour messieurs, dames. Pour aujourd'hui vous deviez étudier la technique de metamorphose de Lucrèce Mutantis. J'attends donc de vous que vous métamorphosiez ces statuettes d'hommes en nymphes des bos, et tout cela selon la technique par étape de Lucrèce Mutantis. Allez au travail !"

Visiblement, ce travail n'enchantait personne, à part Hermy qui bien sur avait tout compris de cette foutue technique ! Mais personne n'osait s'attirer les foudres de McGonagal, tout le mondese mit donc docilement au travail.

Alors, se dit Harry, récapitulons la méthode :

-visualiser l'objet initial

-visualiser l'objet final

-visualiser l'objet initial avec une partie de l'objet final

-...

Et là c'est le trou ! Oh c'est pas vrai, je vais encore me ramasser une bulle !

"-Hey Ron ! murmura Harry

-Chuut !

-Mais attend j'me...j'me sens pas bien...bredouilla Harry avant de s'éffondrer à terre.

-Professeur ! Professeur , lança Ron, Harry s'est évanouit..."

A ces mots Drago se retourna et vit Harry tout tremblant par terre. Que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas aller auprés de lui sans attirer les soupçons de tout le monde ! Et de toute façon Ron et Hermione l'éloigneraient...

Pendant ce temps :

Harry se trouvait dans une petite maison moldue à l'évidence, qui était bien trop calme. Un portrait de famille sur un mur attira son attention. On y voyait un couple et leur deux enfants, la petite famille semblait heureuse et aimante.

Soudain, un hurlement d'effroi déchira le silence, et Harry se retrouva dans une autre pièce de la maison, la chambre d'un des enfants apparement. Dans un coin de la chambre, Harry pouvait voir les enfants cachés par leur parents. Tous semblait terrorisés par quelque chose ou quelqun qui devait être dans le dos de Harry, car Harry maintenant habitué à se genre de phénomène savait que les moldus ne pouvaient le voir puisqu'il n'était pas physiquement présent dans la maison, il n'était qu'un témoin de ce qui s'y passait.

Alors lentement, le brun se retourna pour voir se qui effrayait tant la famille, en priant silencieusement pour que son préssentiment soit faux. Malheureusement, il n'était on ne peut plus vrai, e t en voyant cet être il ne pouvait douter de la personne qu'il avait en face de lui.

L'homme était grand et scelétique, il avait le teint pâle et maladif d'un cadavre, ses cheveux longs et noirs lui encadraient le visage et le faisait paraître encore plus maigre. Ses yeux de serpents verts tirant sur le jaune, étaient creusée et cernés, son regards était semblable à celui d'un schizophrène avide de sang. Son nez droit et fin , ressortait à peine de son visage, telement celui-ci était maigre. Ses joues étaient creusées, il n'avait vraiment que la peau sur les os. Sa bouche était effrayant, sansleur couleur rouge sang on discernerait à peine ses lèvres presques inexistantes, il arborait un sourire sadique empreint d'une jubilation intense. Son corps, était dissimulé sous une ample robe de sorcier noire, dont ne voyait ressortir que ses mains osseuses, aux doigts longs, terminés par des ongles pointus qui s'aparentaient plus à des griffes. Dans sa main droite, il tenait une baguette magique, la jumelle de celle de Harry.

Aucun doute n'était possible, Harry avait en face de lui Lord Voldemort en chair et en os. Derrière lui, Harry pouvait distinguer un groupe de mangemort barrant toute retraite à la famille.

"-Je vous avait bien dit que je vous retrouverait vite, siffla Voldemort d'une voix d'outre tombe. Vous m'avez irrité et j'ai horreur de ça !

-Mais...mais qui êtes vous ? sanglota la femme

-Je suis ta mort..." Lui souffla Voldemort o l'oreille.

Sur ce il brandit sa baguette et lança le pire des trois maléfices interdit par le ministère de la magie, le maléfice d'Avada Kedavra. Une intense lumière verte jaillit de la baguette et la femme s'effondra dans un dernier hurlement de terreur. Le terrible maléfice fut lancé encore trois fois, et trois fois encore Harry vit la mort devant lui.

Aprés avoir accompli son terrible méfit, le mage noir se tourna vers ses mangemorts, et en sortant de la chambre il leur dit :

"-Mettez lz feut à cette maison, pour qu'aucun moldis ne se doute de quoi que se soit."

L'instant d'aprés Harry se retrouva dans la rue devant la maison en flamme, à côté de lui Voldemort souriait comme un dément. A la vue de tant d'horreur, Harry sentit une fureur irrepréssible envahir son âme, et se mit à hurler :

"-Salaud ! Salaud ! SALAUD !"

Comme si il l'avait entendu, Voldemort se tourna vers lui, me regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

"-Tu m'observait depuis le début, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Ta maman ne t'as donc jamais dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?"

Avec un sourire sadique il ajouta :

"-Ceci mérite bien une petite punition...voyons voir... Voldemort fit mine de réfléchir tout en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur Harry. Mais oui, voila une punition parfaite pour un petit curieux comme toi... Endoloris !

Sur le sol, Harry tremblait toujours quand soudain il hurla :

"-Salaud ! Salaud ! SALAUD !"

Et la son si dur et si glacial de sa voix glça les sangs de tout le monde. Pendant un instant il resta muet, le visage figé par la rage puis de nouveau il hurla, mais de douleur cette fois-ci :

"-AAAAHHH ! NOOON ! STOP !

-Nevile, lança McGonagal. Courrez vite chercher Mrs Pomfresh ! Vite !"

Neville ne se le firt pas dier deux fois et corrut à l'infirmerie comme il n'avait jamais courru. Pendant ce temps Harry hurlait toujours de douleur et se cri tétanisait Drago et tout es les autres personnes alentour. McGonagal elle, malgrés son imquiètude resatait calme, et faisait s'écarter les élèves des autre cours qui étaient venus alertés par les cris de Harry.

Drago lui, tétanisé et encore plus pâle que d'habitude avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne supporait pas la souffrance de son ami, il aurait fait n'importe quoipour être à sa place.

Dix minutes plus tard, Mrs Pomfresh et Neville arrivèrent en courant, et l'infirmière commença à éxaminer le brun, pendant que McGonagal l'immobilisait en faisant preuve d'une force insoupçonnée jusqu'à maintenant. Mrs Pomfresh au bout de quelques instants déclara :

"-Il est soumis au Doloris, ses mots frapèrent tout le mondecomme un coup de poing et Neville se mit à trembler violement. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui tant que son boureau ne sera pas lassé de sa souffrance...

-C'est bien ce que je pensait, dit McGonagal. Emmenons le à l'infirmerie et prévenons Dumbledore...

-Je suis là Minerva, Mr Flitwick qui était dans la salle d'à côté est venu me chercher, dit Dumbledore en arrivant précipitement. Je me charge d'emmener Harry à l'infirmerie. Les cours sont suspendus pour la journée, je ne veux personne dans le chateau, tout le monde dans le parc, Minerva faites paser le mot et veillez au respect des consignes avec les autres professeurs."

"-Alors Harry, tu as compris la leçon ? Murmura Voldemort d'une voix suintante en leant le maléfice. Suplie moi et je mets fin à tes souffrances

-Vas...te...faire...foutre ! Jamais...je...ne te...supplierais ! Articula Harry en respirant difficilement.

-Quelle impolitesse Harry ! Pourtant ta mère m'a supliée elle. Cela mérite une autre punition mon garçon.

-Laisses...ma mère...où elle est...CONARD !

-Aussi...

-Arrogant...que mon...père je sais !

-Endoloris !"

Harry était à présent attaché dans un lit à l'infirmerie, et Dumbledore était prés de lui avec Mrs Pomfresh.

"-Aprés ce que je viens d'entendre, il est certains que ce qu'il est en train de subir est dû à Voldemort... Lâcha le directeur.

-Pauvre petit, répondit Mrs Pomfresh. Il n'apas finit de souffrir...

-Il est fort il survivra, il sera choqué mais il survivra.

-J'aimerais être aussi confiante que vous... C'set tout de même Celui -dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom qui le torture !

-Oui et c'set Harry Potter."

Mrs Pomfresh ne trouva rien ç réponder à cela mais n'en était tout de même pas moins inquiète pour Harry.

Pendant ce temps dans le parc, Hermy choquée par l'état d'Harry était en larmes et Ron avait bien du mal à la calmer. Quelques instants plus tôt elle s'était éffondrée da,s ses bras.

"-Calme toi Hermy, Dumbledore va s'occuper de lui et bientôt il ira mieux, tu verras...

-Mis si jamais il meurt Ron, com...

-Je t'interdit de dire ça ! cria Ron. Il ne va pas mourir parce que il est Harry Potter ! Tu m'entends ?

-Oh Ron ! Je m'en veux telement de lui avoir fait tout ces reproches tout à l'heure. Si jamais...

-Arrêtes Hermy ! Il va bientôt aller mieux et à ce moment on s'excusera. Mais pour l'instant calmes toi, ce n'est pas parce que tu pleures que ça change quelque chose."

Au même moment, un peu plus loin dasn le parc, Drago tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider Harry.

Mais bien sur ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il ne pourrait peut être pas soulager la douleur deHarry mais au moinscelui-ci sentirait qu'il n'éatit pas seul contre...ce qu'il endurrait. Oui, il devait tanter la legilimancie sur Harry pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. Par contre il fallait espérer que Harry n'aurait pas la force de le repousser avec l'occlumancie, sinon il ne pourrait rien pour son ami. Sur ce, Drago se trouva un coin tranquile afin de se concentré et de ne pas être dérangé dans son travail. Aprés quelques instants, il fit le vide dans son esprit, et en visualisant Harry, il tanta d'entrer en contact avec lui.

"-Harry,HArry c'est Drago. Tu m'entends ?

Le brun avait du mal à y croire, la voix était comme un chuchotement à ses oreilles. Voldemort ne semblait pas l'entendre, comment... Mais oui, Drago utilisait la légilimancie !

-Dra...Drago. J'ai mal !

-Je sais Harry, mai je suis là maintenant. Si je pouvais je prendrait ta place crois moi, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus...

-Merci d'être là Drago... Que m'est-il arrivé ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, on était en cours de métamorphose et tu t'es évanouit, puis au bout d'un moment tu as hurlé. On a rien comprit à ce qui se passait. Mrs Pomfresh dit que tu est sous l'emprise du Doloris Harry.

-Oui. Ca fait mal, il ne veut pas s'arrêter !

-Qui Harry ? Qui te fais ça ?

-V...Voldemort, souffla Harry.

-Mon Dieu Harry, j'aimerais tant pouvoir faire plus...

-Dra...Drago part ! Je croi qu'il sait que tu es avec moi...

-Mais Harry...

-Part !" Hurla le brun.

Dumbledore était stupéfait, tout comme Mrs Pomfresh, ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre... Soudain, Dumbledore sourit, il venait de comprendre.

"-Magnifique ! Dit-il.

-Pardon ? S'exclama Mrs Pomfresh.

-Réfléchissez Pom-Pom ! Mr Malefoy à utilisé la legilimancie sur Harry pour lui parler et le soutenir.

-Mais ils se sont toujours détestés ?

-Plus maintennt en tout cas. Et aparement Drago à bien agit, regardez Harry semble plus calme, rien ne pouvais plus l'aider que la présence d'un ami auprés delui."

"-Qui était avec toi Harry ? Qui était là ? Demanda la voix glaciale de Voldemort.

-P...personne. Ce n'est pas beau de mentir Harry. Qui était là avec toi ?

-Je...t'ais...dit...qu'il n'y...avit...personne !

-Trés bien Harry, nous réglerons cela plus tard, d'autres affaires m'attendent pour le moment. A plus tard Harry."

Aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé à hurler, Harry se tut. Mrs Pomfresh, se pencha sur lui pour l'éxaminer et dit :

"-Le sort est levé, mais il est tombé dans un coma profond.

-Bien...bien, dit Dumbledore. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille. Ne laissez personne le voir hormis Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.

-Bien monsieur."

Sur ce Dumbledore sortit de l'infirmerie, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres, certain que Harry se réveillerait bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Une si longue attente

Quelque temps après qu'Harry se soit calmé, tout le monde fut autorisé à rentrer dans le château, mais les cours restèrent suspendus pour la journée, tout le monde étant trop choqué pour se concentrer sur quelque chose. L'ambiance était morose, et toute l'école était horriblement silencieuse, après les hurlements qui l'avaient habitée.

Dans leur salle commune les Gryffondors choqués réagissaient tous de manières différentes : Hermione pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, Ron était muet comme une tombe, Néville tétanisé s 'était enfermé dans sa chambre victime d'horrible souvenirs, Colin Crivey faisait les cents pas...

Chez les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffle et même chez les Serpentards, les réactions étaient semblables.

Dans sa chambre, Drago pleurait en silence, il enrageait de ne pouvoir aider Harry. En entrant dans sa chambre, il avait essayé de recréer un contact mental avec Harry par la legilimencie mais cette fois il avait échoué, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Peut être Harry voulait-il faire abstraction de tout et tout le monde pour pouvoir se remettre...

Toute l'après midi se passa dans un silence de mort, et même quand toute l'école se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le diner, on entendait rien de plus que les bruits de pas des élèves. Quand tout le monde fut installé, Dumbledore prit la parole, d'une voix claire et confiante :

-Bien. Tout le monde est maintenant au courant de ce qui s 'est passé ce matin, cependant je pense que tous autant que vous êtes avez besoin d'explications. Certains parents me reprocheront sans doute ma franchise, mais cette affaire est bien trop importante pour que je me permette de vous mentir ou de ne pas tout vous révéler. Je ne mâcherai donc pas mes mots. Si vous voulez sortir, je ne vous retiendrai pas.

Mais personne ne bougea et Dumbledore reprit la parole :

-Donc, d'après ce que nous savons, votre camarade Harry Potter à été victime d'un malaise ce matin, pendant son cours de métamorphose. Il semblerait qu'a la suite de se malaise, son esprit se soit retrouvé auprès de Lord Voldemort.

A l'énoncé du nom, tout le monde retint son souffle quelques instants.

-Je disais donc qu'Harry s'est retrouvé auprès de Voldemort et aurait été témoin de certaines de ces activités. Nous ne saurons exactement de quoi que quand Harry reprendra conscience et sera en état de parler.

Quand Voldemort s'est rendu compte de la présence de votre camarade, il l'a soumis au Doloris pendant un long moment. Et quand il s'est lassé de se petit « jeu », Harry s'est calmé. Cependant il est maintenant plongé dans un profond coma, et il est interdit à qui que se soit de lui rendre visite, hors mis Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et ... se disant le directeur fixa intensément Drago dans les yeux lui faisant comprendre que lui aussi pourrait rendre visite à Harry, Mme Pomfresh et moi même bien sur.

Sur ce je ne peux que vous dire de reprendre vos habitudes malgré le choc de ces nouvelles. Les cours reprendront dés demain matin.

Bon courage à vous tous pour ces moments difficiles à venir.

Bon appétit.

Quelques instants après le discours de Dumbledore, de timides conversations commencèrent, puis à la fin du repas elles semblèrent plus naturelles et l'école reprit vie.

Dés qu'ils eurent finit de manger, Ron et Hermy se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie pour voir Harry. Quand elle vit Harry silencieux et pâle sur son lit, Hermy ne pleura pas mais ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes retenues. Ron quand à lui, ne disait rien mais de voir son ami si calme le rassura un peu, même si au fond de lui il avait peur de le perdre. Sans rien dire Ron et Hermy s'assirent prés de du brun, chacun lui tenant une main pour qu'il sente qu'ils étaient là, prés de lui, même s'ils ne pouvaient encore lui parler. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, et quand Hermy commença à s'endormir Ron décida qu'il était temps de partir et d'aller se coucher, en guise d'au revoir les deux jeunes gens serrèrent légèrement les mains de Harry.

De retour dans sa chambre, Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. A la fin du repas, il avait vu Ron et Hermione se précipiter vers l'infirmerie pour aller voir Harry. Il ne pouvait donc pas aller voir le brun maintenant, sous peine de se faire lyncher par ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais quand pourrait-il le voir à son tour ? Il avait tellement besoin de le voir calmé, après l'avoir vu dans un tel état de souffrance. Il voulait simplement le voir, lui parler, le toucher... Il se sentait si faible depuis qu'Harry avait fait son malaise. Mais ce qu'il voulait surtout, c'était être auprès de lui pour le rassurer et lui donner le courage et la force de se battre contre cet affreux sommeil qui les séparait. Il voulait sinon le protéger de Voldemort, au moins essayer de faire du mieux qu'il pourrait, et soulager sa souffrance. En tout cas, Drago était heureux qu'Harry soit encore en vie, tant de sorciers n'avaient pas survécus à une rencontre avec Voldemort... Qu'Harry y ait survécus quatre fois tenait du miracle !

Mais quand pourrait-il aller le voir ? Il brulait d 'envie d'aller le voir, de le réconforter, de lui parler, tout simplement d'être prés de lui. Ron et Hermione serraient-ils encore à son chevet ? Minuit...non, ils devaient être partis depuis quelque temps maintenant... Discrètement, le blond sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas attirer Rusard. Arrivé devant la porte, il se sentit fébrile. Dans quel état trouverait-il Harry ?

#Qu'importe la peur, il a besoin de moi donc je dois y aller !#

Sur ce il tendit une main tremblante vers la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

-Qui es ?... Oh Mr Malefoy, Dumbledore m'avait prévenu que vous viendriez plutôt de nuit. Venez Mr Potter est par ici.

Sans un mot, Drago suivit Mrs Pomfresh vers une petite pièce isolée de l'infirmerie.

-Allez-y. Et n'hésitez pas à lui parler, il vous entendra et cela ne pourra que l'encourager à revenir parmi nous.

-Merci, dit simplement Drago.

Harry était allongé sur un lit et respirait calmement, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait sans son teint pâle et ses traits encore tirés par la souffrance. En le voyant ainsi, si faible et si fragile, Drago sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non ! Il ne devait pas pleurer devant Harry, il devait être confiant et rassurant pour l'encourager. Drago se mordit donc férocement la lèvre inférieure pour ravaler ses larmes et s'approcha du lit.

Les rayons de lune jouaient sur le visage d'Harry en y traçant des sillons plus pâle encore que la peau de Drago, comme toujours ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ne laissaient voir de son front que la fine cicatrice du sort mortel lancé 17 ans plus tôt par Voldemort. Furtivement un rayon de lune illumina la cicatrice qui sembla presque scintiller. En l'observant ainsi, Drago trouva Harry très beau. Mais pour lui, il manquait l'étincelle qui faisait la vie de Harry, son regard émeraude si doux, si chaleureux, si confiants...si vivants. Oh bien sur Harry était vivant, mais à cet instant il semblait si pâle et si faible qu'on aurait pu le croire mort. A peine avait-il formulé cette pensée, qua Drago la rejeta violemment, il refusait ne serais-ce que de penser à cette éventualité.

Alors doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le réveiller Drago murmura :

-Salut Harry. C'set moi, Drago. Il est tard je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas venir plus tôt parce que Ron et Hermione étaient là, et qu'ils m'auraient viré si j'étais venu. Mais tu vois, je viens quand même et je viendrai te voir toute les nuits jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles pour te raconter mes journées... La voix de Drago se fit plus dure, plus autoritaire. Parce que tu vas te réveiller, tu m'entends ? Maintenant que tu sais mon secret, il nous faut apprendre à mieux nous connaître. Quand tu seras réveillé on aura tellement de chose à partager tout les deux... Un sourire ironique se dessina sur le visage du blond. Et puis en plus j'ai ma revanche à prendre au Quidditch, tu n'auras pas la coupe aussi facilement crois moi !

Tu sais je crois que Dumbledore est au courant pour notre amitié naissante, tout à l'heure il à fait un discours au repas pour expliquer ce qui t'étais arrivé, parce que tu as quand même fait un sacré bordel ! Pas un cours de la journée après ton malaise ! Enfin, il à dit que tu étais dans le coma et que personne ne pourrai venir te voir sauf Ron et Hermione mais en disant ça il m'a regardé pour me faire comprendre que moi aussi je pouvais venir te voir. Ce qui est plutôt cool, ça m'évite de devoir utilisé tout un tas de trucs pour ne pas me faire repérer par Pomfresh. En tout cas je me demande bien comment il a été mis au courant de l'évolution de nos relations... Mais bon, en même temps il est au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans l'école donc ça ne m'étonne pas tellement.

Un long silence s'en suivit pendant lequel Drago prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne pour qu'il sente un peu plus sa présence.

-Tu sais Harry, il faut que tu te réveilles vite, parce que maintenant ce n'est plus pareil ici sans toi, il manque notre célébrité dans les couloirs. Les filles vont désespérer sans ton beau sourire et ton regard transperçant, l'équipe des Gryffondors va devoir te trouver un remplaçant et ce ne sera pas facile de trouver quelqu'un à ta auteur, et puis on a tous besoin de toi ici... Tu me manques Harry.

Sur ce Drago se leva sans bruits, s 'approcha de Harry, se pencha sur son front et déposa un baiser sur la cicatrice du survivant. Il le regarda quelques instants encore puis retourna dans sa chambre où il ne pu trouver le sommeil.

Et chaque jour c'était pareil, après les cours Ron et Hermy allaient voir Harry pour lui parler. Afin de passer plus de temps avec lui, ils emmenaient leur travail avec eux pour le faire prés de lui. Hermione, lui lisait les cours de la journée, selon elle s'il les entendait cela pourrait peut être lui éviter de prendre trop de retard sur eux. Ron sceptique, préférait lui raconter les potins du jour pour qu'il ne perde pas trop le nord, il lui lisait même le journal pour qu'il soit au courant de l'actualité.

Drago quant à lui, attendait minuit pour le rejoindre. Là il lui racontait ses journées, lui parlait de son enfance. Parfois il lui tenait simplement la main et pleurait en silence, les larmes tant retenues finissant par forcer les barrages qu'il avait eu tant de mal à mettre en place. Drago passait toute ses nuits à l'infirmerie à veiller son ami, de toute façon autant qu'il soit prés de Harry plutôt que de tourner en rond dans sa chambre sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Depuis le malaise du brun Drago ne pouvait plus dormir, ni manger d'ailleurs. Il était trop inquiet pour ça.

Après quatre jours de ce régime forcé, le corps de Drago se révolta violemment et céda, et en plein cours de défense contre les forces du mal le blond s'évanouit. Il fut immédiatement conduit à l'infirmerie par le professeur Lupin.

-Je m'y attendais, s'exclama Mrs Pomfresh. Il me semblait bien qu'il avait encore pâlit. Déposez le prés de Mr Potter s'il vous plait Remus.

Après un bref examen, l'infirmière se rendit compte qu'il ne mangeait rien, ni ne dormais plus depuis quelques temps...surement depuis lundi.

-Vous pouvez y aller Remus, dit-elle. Ne vous en faite pas il va vite se remettre. Ce jeune homme n'a pas du beaucoup manger ni dormir depuis lundi...

-Mon Dieu, je n'aurais jamais cru que l'accident d'Harry le toucherait à ce point...répondit Lupin.

-Moi non plus à vrai dire.

Quelques instants après le départ du professeur Lupin, Drago reprit connaissance, en se demandant où il pouvait être. Malgré son crâne douloureux, le blond tourna la tête à droite pour voir où il était... Harry ! Il était donc à l'infirmerie (lentement) il essaya de se rappeler comment il était arrivé là, mais tout ce dont il se rappelait c'était qu'une atroce douleur lui avait vrillé le crâne pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, puis plus rien.

-Ah ! Te revoilà parmi nous, lui dit Mrs Pomfresh.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu t'es évanouit en plein cours par manque de sommeil et de nourriture. D'ailleurs tu vas tout de suite me boire se verre de pimentine et manger un peu avant de te rendormir.

-Mais je me sens beaucoup mieux, la contredit Drago, je devrais retourner en cours, non ?

-Bois ! Dit Mrs Pomfresh d'un ton sans réplique.

Après avoir bu sa potion et mangé un peu de fruit et de céréales, tout cela sous le regard sévère de Mrs Pomfresh, Drago se tourna vers Harry et l'observa longuement. Il était tout aussi paisible que quatre jours auparavant quand Drago était venu le voir pour la première fois après son malaise...

Tout bas, comme s'il avait peur de le réveiller, le blond dit :

-Hey Harry ! IL ne faut pas que tu tardes à te réveiller où tu vas rater le prochain match Quidditch Serdaigles/Poufsouffles. Tu ne voudrais pas rater ça quand même ? D'un coup sa voix se brisa et des sanglots percèrent dans ses intonations. Réveilles toi Harry ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Après être resté un long moment silencieux à observer Harry, Drago finit par s'endormir.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Interrogatoire

-Bonjour Harry, susurra une voix haineuse. Maintenant que j'ai un peu de temps à t'accorder reprenons où nous en étions, tu veux bien ?

-Pourquoi me poser la question quand de toute façon tu as déjà pris ta décision sur ce qui va suivre ? Cracha Harry.

Discrètement il observa l'endroit où il était, cela pourrait peut être servir à Dumbledore pour localiser Voldemort. La pièce où il se trouvait était sombre, les volets des deux fenêtres étaient à peine entr'ouverts. Cependant, Harry put distinguer une grande cheminé dans un coin de la pièce, un feu y était en train de mourir. Prés de la cheminé, une vitrine vide et abimée, avec en face d'elle trois sièges miteux d'une couleur indéfinissable. Harry lui était assis en face du mage noir, tout deux étant séparés par une table branlante. Prés de la porte située dans le dos de Voldemort, se tenait une femme qu'Harry ne put que reconnaître, Bellatrix Lestrange, la meurtrière de Sirius.

En la voyant, Harry sentit monter en lui une rage irrépressible qui avait été trop longtemps contenue. Brusquement il se leva, alla à elle et lui lança son poing immatériel dans la figure, qui ne fit rien d'autre que la traverser. Sans le moindre mouvement, Bellatrix lui adressa un regard si froid, haineux et si moqueur qu'Harry le reçut comme une gifle.

-Je te tuerais Bellatrix, à main nue et très lentement pour te faire payer le meurtre de Sirius. Et tu me supplieras de t'achever tellement tu souffriras. Tu serrais étonnée des techniques de tortures que les moldus ont ou élaborer...

Dans le regard de Bellatrix, une ombre d'inquiétude passa, provoquée par la froideur de la voix du brun et par la dureté de son regard quand il avait prononcé sa sentence pour elle.

-Voyons Harry, lança Voldemort, aurais tu oublier que ton corps se trouve à Poudlard ? Et puis ce n'est pas gentil de dire des méchancetés à Bella...

-Pourquoi je suis là ? Cracha Harry en retournant s'asseoir. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Tu te lasses de tes poules mouillées de mangemorts et cherche un souffre douleur plus résistants ?

-Non Harry, pour le moment je veux uniquement discuter avec toi.

-Tiens donc ? Tu as réformé ta méthode ? Tu poses les questions avant de tuer les gens maintenant ! Bravo ! T'as enfin compris que ça pourrait donner de meilleurs résultats !

-Ne joue pas le malin avec moi Harry, je pourrais te calmer facilement s'il le faut...

-Mais vas-y je t'en prie. Tortures moi, tu en meurs d'envie, je le vois dans tes yeux ! Allez ! Juste un petit mouvement de baguette et une petite formule et je te jouerais une symphonie en douleur majeur, et en live en plus !

-Ne me provoques pas Harry, tu pourrais le regretter...

-Ne cherches pas à me faire peur, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus peur des fantômes. Mais s'il y a une chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas être là physiquement...

-Ah oui... ? Murmura Voldemort en souriant. Et que ferrais hein Harry ? Tu me tuerais ? Mais en aurais tu seulement la force ?

A ces mots, le mage noir éclata de rire et Harry sentit sa rage enfler dangereusement en lui.

A l'infirmerie de Poudlard Drago fur réveillé en pleine nuit par Harry qui s'agitait dans son lit, couvert de sueur et le visage grimaçant. Instinctivement, le blond se leva et commença à s'approcher d'Harry quand il vit une silhouette grise dans un coin de la chambre qui les observait lui et Harry. Un reflet de lune sur les lunettes de l'homme et la longue barbe blanche, lui révélèrent qu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore. Drago fit quelques pas en arrière quand le directeur lui adressa la parole :

-Ne te déranges pas pour moi Drago, vas-y il a sans doute besoin de te sentir prés de lui...

-Pourquoi professeur ? Qu'a-t-il à s'agiter comme ça ? demanda le blond en prenant la main du brun dans la sienne.

-Voldemort est entré en contact avec lui il y a quelques instants déjà... Je suis venu dés que j'ai sentit l'agitation d'Harry, pour qu'il n'ai pas à affronter ça seul.

Le visage de Drago avait blêmi d'un coup, une fois de plus il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Harry et il avait horreur de ça ! Si seulement il n'était pas aussi faible il aurait utilisé la légilimencie pour lui parler... Désespéré, il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues devant son impuissance et la souffrance d'Harry prisonnier de Voldemort.

-Mais pourquoi ne lui fout-il pas la paix ? Harry ne lui a rien fait et lui il s'acharne sur Harry depuis sa naissance ! Sanglota Drago. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Harry est dangereux pour lui Drago. Il est le seul à pouvoir l'anéantir définitivement et Voldemort a encore plus peur de lui qu'il n'a jamais eu peur de moi... Pour Voldemort, Harry est la mort en personne.

- Alors Harry, qui était avec toi l'autre jour ? Qui a été assez fou au point de risquer mon courroux pour tes beaux yeux verts ? Demande Voldemort de plus en plus impatient.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre hein ? Il ne t'a rien fait alors laisses tomber mon vieux. Tu ne devrais pas gâcher ton énergie pour lui ou tu n'en auras plus pour notre prochaine et dernière rencontre.

-Quelle insolence Harry ! Et surtout quel orgueil ! T te crois vraiment capable de me tuer ?

-Que veux tu mon vieux, j'ai de qui tenir tu sais. Et puis souvient toi de la prophétie voyons... Oh, mais c'est vrais que tu n'as pas pu l'entendre à cause de l'incompétence de certains de tes mangemort. Dit Harry en regardant Bellatrix dans les yeux.

A ces mots Voldemort se figea, et la rage la plus folle se lisait dans ses yeux de serpent. Prés de la porte Bellatrix se retenait à grand peine de corriger Harry qui l'avait humilié une fois de plus. Harry lui jubilait.

-Voudrais tu que je te fasse un petit résumé. Tu aimerais bien hein ? Aller comme tu es une vielle connaissance je vais te faire cette faveur. Par contre, tu ne m'en voudras pas mais je ne la connais pas dans les détails donc ce sera un résumé...

-Parles ! Rugit Voldemort.

-Quelle impatient ! Bon aller je te dis tout. Alors en gros la prophétie annonçait la venue d'un enfant, un garçon dont les parents t'auraient par trois fois combattus et que tu frapperais de ta marque. Avant que tu ne m'attaque, il y avait deux garçons possibles : Neville Londubat et moi même. Mais c'est moi que tu as marqué tu te souviens ? Dit Harry d'une voix insolente. Et ce garçon que tu marquerais serait le seul à pouvoir et tuer, car il est dit que lui et toi ne pouvez vivre en même temps bien longtemps !

-Tu mens ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer, tu ne pourras jamais le faire ! Hurla d'une voix démente.

-Tu paries ? Lança Harry dans un éclat de rire.

Dans un dernier hurlement de rage, Voldemort rompit le contact qui le reliait à Harry, et le brun dans un denier soubresaut s'apaisa dans son lit d'infirmerie.

Quand Harry se fut calmé, Dumbledore et Drago se détendirent considérablement.

-Bien, très bien, dit Dumbledore. S'en est finit pour cette fois je pense.

-Je l'espère, je ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état, souffla Drago.

-Moi non plus je n'aime pas ça Drago, répondit Dumbledore. Retournes dormir maintenant, il ne se passera plus rien cette nuit.

Sur ces mots, Dumbledore sortit de l'infirmerie.

Mais Drago se sentait trop inquiet pour pouvoir dormir, il resta donc auprès de Harry en lui tenant toujours la main et en observant son visage à la lumière de la lune. Sous cet éclairage Harry ressemblait à un ange : la peau claire, un visage doux, une respiration calme, tout en lui respirait la pureté. Avec une délicatesse redoublée, Drago écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux du front d'Harry et caressa tendrement la fine cicatrice qui l'ornait.

Cette caresse était d'une lenteur délibérée, Drago savourant chaque instant de ce doux contact. En retirant sa main tremblante du front de Harry, Drago lui frôla la joue et fut surpris de la différence de température entre la cicatrice et la joue de son ami.

#Peut être à cause de ce que Voldemort vient de lui faire subir#

Quelques instants encore Drago observa son ami, puis avec une infinie lenteur, comme à contre cœur, il retourna à son lit pour dormir.

-Bonne nuit Harry, dit le blond.

Puis sur un dernier regard le jeune homme se rendormi tourné vers Harry.

Le lendemain, dés son réveil, Drago changea de chambre pour que Ron et Hermione puissent venir voir Harry sans se douter de quoi que ce soit en les voyant dans la même chambre.

#Encore une journée en solitaire, mais bon j'ai l'habitude ...#

Quelques instants après que Drago eut changé de Chambre, Ron et Hermy arrivèrent avec tous leurs devoirs et, pour Hermy des grimoires, et pour Ron les derniers numéros du Chicaneur et de la Gazette accompagnés de plusieurs BD animées. Comme à leur habitude, ils travaillèrent prés de Harry, lui racontèrent les potins du moment, lui lirent les journaux, les BD's... Ainsi Ron et Hermy passèrent tout leur samedi auprès de Harry au lieu d'aller à Prés au Lard comme tout les samedis. Quand vint l'heure du repas, les deux amis quittèrent Harry en lui promettant de revenir le lendemain.

A peine avait-il entendu Ron et Hermione quitter l'infirmerie que Drago se précipitait dans un la chambre du brun pour le retrouver. Après cette journée en solitaire, le pâle visage de Harry était pour le jeune homme comme une oasis dans le désert.

En silence il prit une chaise et s'assit prés de son ami :

-Salut Harry, je suis de retour. Désolé de t'avoir quitté si tôt ce matin, mais je me doutais que Ron et Hermione ne tarderaient pas à arriver donc j'ai préféré partir, tu comprends ?

Face à ce silence glacé les barrières de Drago cédèrent une nouvelle fois, après toute cette journée hantée par ses vieux démons ainsi que son manque de Harry et sa peur de le perdre, Drago avait besoin de décompresser.

-Harry, réveilles toi je t 'en pries... Sors de cet affreux sommeil qui t'éloigne de moi. Je n'en peux plus sans toi maintenant que je te connais, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit !

Puis d'un coup la voix de Drago se fit plus douce :

-Et puis j'ai encore tellement de choses à apprendre sur toi, en fait on a tout deux beaucoup d'autres choses à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Tiens je vais te dire un petit secret sur moi : je suis un animagus Harry. Mais si tu veux savoir en quoi je me transforme, il faudra que tu te réveilles, d'accord ?

-Hum... Drago excuses moi, dit Mrs Pomfresh un peu gênée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Je te dépose ton plateau repas sur la table de chevet...

-Merci, répondit Drago lointain.

Après le départ de l'infirmière Drago grignota un peu de tourte au potiron et de crème au chocolat uniquement pour dire qu'il avait mangé. ET aussi parce qu'il savait que si Harry était là il lui aurait sacrément reproché de ne pas manger. Quand il ne se sentit plus la force de manger, il reporta son plateau à l'accueil de l'infirmerie pour retourner aussitôt auprès de Harry. Drago le veilla ainsi jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, puis quand il sentit ses yeux lui piquer trop fortement il se résigna à aller se coucher, non sans oublier de déposer un léger baiser sur le front du survivant.

# Et dire que demain soir je repars... Tant pis, dés lundi je reprendrai mes habitudes d'avant mon malaise pour venir le voir. Sans oublier de manger et de dormir cette fois... Bon il vaut lieux que je dorme dans une autre chambre, ou Ron et Hermione risquent de me surprendre demain matin... Et ça ne me tante vraiment pas... Bonne nuit Harry, ne m'en veut pas de te laisser seul, mais je n'ai pas le choix...#


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Un long dimanche

"-Hermy ! Dépêches toi un peu ! Il est déjà 9h30, Harry nous attend...

-Ça va j'arrives ! Et ne dit pas de bê...

-Tais toi ! I nous attend quoi que tu en penses ! Je sais qu'il nous attend, alors maintenant tu viens on y va !

-Ron, Ron, RON ! Finit par hurler Hermy. Bon maintenant tu m'écoutes. Harry est dans le coma depuis huit jours maintenant et je me demande si...

-Quoi ? rugit Ron. Bien sur qu'il va se réveiller Hermy ! Jamais il ne nous abandonnerais tu le sais trés bien. Toi tu as peut être perdu tout espoir mais pas moi ! Et j'en ai assez pour nous deux. Et maintenant ne discutes plus on y va. Je vais t'apprendre à jouer aux échecs. Aller au trot jeune fille !"

Sans un mot Hermy suivit docilement Ron dans les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

# Je n'ai plus la force de voir Harry dans cet état ! Ron a raison, je n'ai plus l'espoir de le voir se réveiller... Et plus le courage de retenir mes larmes quand je suis à son chevet. Oh Harry je t'en pries réveilles toi, tu nous manques atrocement, à tous ! #

Les pensées d'Hermy en restèrent là pour le moment, ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de l'infirmerie, et elle hésitait à entrer...

"-Viens, Hermy, dit Ron doucement en lui prenant la main. Il à besoin de nous, il ne doit pas rester seul trop longtemps où il perdra l'envie de se battre."

Hermy savait que Ron avait raison, et elle savait aussi que si les rôles étaient inversée entre Harry et elle, Harry lui n'hésiterai pas à venir la voir. Alors lentement, elle entra et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occupait Harry.

"-Salut Harry ! Lança Hermy en entrant. Devines quoi ? Je me suis enfin décidée à apprendre à jouer aux échecs ! Comme ça on pourra y jouer ensemble.

-Eh ouais, acquiesça Ron. Que veux tu mon gars, t'as jamais su lui parler pour les échecs, alors forcement elle avait pas envie d'apprendre. Mais j'ai pris les choses en main, et voilà ! Bon, t'es prête miss ?

-Oui, répondit Hermy joyeusement.

-Bon alors cette pièce c'est..."

Et la journée continua ainsi pour Ron, Hermy et Harry. Les premiers pas de la jeune femme aux échecs furent d'abord hésitants, mais au long des parties la confiance vint, puis vers la fin de la journée le plaisir du jeux fit son intrusion dans l'esprit d'Hermy.

Drago de son côté, fut réveillé vers 9h30, par l'arrivée de Ron et Hermy, les murs étant mal insonorisés et sa chambre étant située juste à côté de celle de Harry, il s'y était attendu... Mais il s'était refusé à trop s'éloigner du beau brun juste pour dormir un peu plus. Il préférait être tout prés au cas ou Voldemort le torturerait encore...

Alors après quelques instants, Drago se leva, fit sa toilette, s'habilla et grignota un peu son petit déjeuner que Mrs Pomfresh lui avait amené. Ensuite il se décida à se plonger un peu dans les cours que Pansy lui avait amenés et qu'il avait ratés.

Mais c'était peine perdue, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer plus de dix minutes d'affilées. Quand il n'était pas dérangé par une protestation d'Hermione, un éclat de rire moquer de Ron ou même par les deux en même temps, Drago se déconcentrait tout seul...

Ou plutôt, c'était Harry qui le déconcentrait, à tout moment, Drago voyait son beau visage et son regard d'émeraude si profond, si pénétrant... Et quand le blond fermait les yeux, il retrouvait presque cette émotion si douce et si forte à la fois qu'il avait ressentie l'autre jour, lors du match de quidditch. Il percevait aussi faiblement le contact du corps du brun sur le sien. Dés qu'il rouvrait les yeux, toutes ses sensations disparaissaient aussitôt, laissant comme un vide dans l'esprit et dans le coeur de Drago...

# Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrives ? Déjà depuis quelques temps je n'arrêtes pas de penser à Harry, mais depuis son malaise c'est de pire en pire. J'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre, tellement mal pour lui, j'ai étè si désespéré de ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider.

Et son regard, son contact, son sourire...tout en lui m'obsèdes ! Oh sa voix, sa voix me manque tant, je ferrais n'importe quoi pour l'entendre à nouveau.

J'ai même encore le goût de sa peau sur mes lèvres...elle est si douce, si pure.

Harry reviens moi je t'en pries ! J'ai tellement besoin de toi, de ton regard, de ton rire... Je me sens si mal sans toi Harry ! Je...je...je t'aime Harry ! #

La révélation était si violente et pourtant si douce... Il aimait, Drago aimait ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme comprit ce qu'était l'amour. Et avec cela il comprit tant d'autres choses : il comprit tout le bonheur qu'on a à aimer quelqun, mais aussi toute la douleur, la plénitude, la douceur que peut entraîner l'amour.

Il comprit aussi qu'à partir de maintenant il ne pourrait jamais plus se passer de Harry et que jamais il ne pourrait aimer quelqun comme il l'aimait. Si Harry ne se réveillait pas, et bien ce serrait Drago qui s'endormirait pour le retrouver...

"-Bien Hermy ! Dit Ron fier de son élève. Tu t'améliores de parties en parties.

-Ben faut dire que t'es plutôt bon prof...

-Pff arrêtes ton char miss, t'es douée c'est tout ! Mais dit moi il est quelle heure ?

-Oups ! On a raté le diner il est 21h !

-Aie ! Bon c'est pas grave on va passer aux cuisines demander quelque chose aux elfes de maison.

-Oui tu as raison et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu Dobby ! On lui donnera de tes nouvelles Harry ! A demain...

-Ouais à demain mon grand !" Ajouta Ron.

Et sur ce, ils quittèrent le chevet de leur ami.

Quelques instants aprés leur départ, se fut Drago qui s'istalla au chevet du brun.

"-Salut Harry, murmura le blond. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'étais préssé de te voir aujourd'hui... Il faut dire que en réfléchissant tout suel à côté, j'ai réalisé pas de mal de choses assez troulantes, et depuis je tournes en rond dans ma chambre en attendant de pouvoir t'en parler."

D'un coup, Drago se tuet de raprocha un peu de Harry, pendant un long moment, il observale visage du jeune homme. Chaque courbe, chaque dépréssion, chaque milimètres de sa cicatrice, la moindre petite assymétrie... Tout il connaissait tout de se visage paisible. Il connaisssait même le goût de sa cicatrice, la doucur de cette peau meurtrie. Doucement, il parcourut du doigt le tracé de la cicatrice, ce contact était électrisant, puis il descendit sur l'arrête du nez pour pour finir par tracer le contour des lèvres de Harry. Il avait envie d'y goûter mais se retint, il voulait embrasser Harry bien sur. Mais pas dans ces circonstences, il voulait que le blond soit réveillé quand il l'embrasserai sinon il aurait l'impression de lui avoir volé se baiser... Drago s'abstint donc et reprit ses confessions :

"-Ce n'est pas facile à dire tu sais... C'est trés étrange, mais je ne peux pas te cacher ça il faut qu je te le dises...

Cette aprés midi, j'ai voulut reprendre un peu les cours que j'ai ratés pour ne pas être paumé en revenant en cours, mais je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer plus de dix minutes d'affilées. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était à cause de Ron et Hermy qui jouaient aux échecs, mais en fait c'était toi qui me déconcentrait tout le temps. Oh ce n'est pas que tu sois trés bruyant, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi, ton visage, ta voix... Comme j'étais plutôt troublé, je me suis posé des questions sur la vrai nature des sentiments que j'avais pour toi. Et là j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux de toi Harry... Je t'aime, je t'aime à en mourir..."

Aprés lui avoir ouvert son coeur, Drago resta encore auprés du brun un long momen, puis suivant les conseils de Mrs Pomfresh, il rejoignit son dortoir et aprés une dernière pensée pour Harry, Drago s'endormit.

Au même moment à l'infirmerie, Harry bougea légerement les doigts


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Réveil et révélation

Le lendemain matin quand Drago se réveilla, il se sentit comme soulagé, il savait qu'il avait bien fait de dire à Harry ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, même si celui-ci était encore dans le coma quand Drago le lui avait dit. Il avait pu lui dire une fois, il pourrait lui dire une seconde fois quand il serrait réveillé... Du moins l'espérait-il.

Déjà une semaine qu'Harry était dans le coma... quand se réveillerait-il enfin ? Drago aurait bien voulut le savoir, le jeune homme lui manquait tant !

#Vivement ce soir que je pusse le voir !#

-Dray tu viens ? On va être en retard, lança la grosse voix de Crabbe.

-Ouais, c 'est bon j'arrive, répondit le blond.

Sur ce, il prit son sac de cours et rejoignit Crabbe et Goyle dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Quand il entra dans la salle, Tout le monde retint son souffle. Biens sur, ils savaient tous que Drago était rentré la veille, mais personne ne l'avait vu rentrer et comme il n'avait voulu voir personne pendant sa convalescence, tout les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Ce qui l'énerva quelque peu, il avait horreur de ça, il avait l'impression d'être un phénomène de foire... Se contenant, il ignora royalement tout le monde et se dirigea droit vers Crabbe et Goyle. Arrivé à leur niveau, sans même s'arrêter il leur dit :

-Venez on y va, je ne veux pas faire attendre le professeur Rogue !

Les deux gorilles devinant l'état d'âme du blond ne répondirent pas et se placèrent chacun d'un côté du jeune homme pour éloigner tout opportun voulant l'approcher. Celui-ci remarqua leur initiative te dit :

-Merci, ne laissez personne m'approcher, pas même Pansy, s'il vous plait.

-Ok, répondit Goyle d'une voix atone.

Mais étonné par la soudaine politesse du blond, ils s'entre regardèrent un moment, puis Crabbe haussa les épaules pour signifier son ignorance à son ami qui n'en savait pas plus que lui. Les deux jeunes gens ne cherchèrent donc pas plus loin et se concentrèrent sur leur mission.

-Dray attend moi ! cria Pansy en jaillissant de sa chambre.

Mais à peine avait-elle atteint les trois garçons, qu'elle fut éloignée par Crabbe qui lui dit d'une voix sans réplique :

-Il ne veut voir personne, fous lui la paix.

-Mais...

C'était peine perdue, Crabbe était déjà retourné à son poste prés de Drago.

-Ron qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ? cria Hermy de la salle commune. Magnes toi on va être en retard !

-Ca va j'arrive : répondit le rouquin en descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre. J'y peux rien moi si je me suis levé en retard, c'est Seamus qui a oublié de me réveillé !

-Oui ben maintenant on a plus le temps d'aller déjeuner ! Allez vite ou Rogue va nous tuer !

Sur ce les deux amis se précipitèrent dans les couloirs pour éviter d'être en retard.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le cachot où ils avaient cours, la porte allait se refermer, alors Ron prit Hermy par la main et entra en trombe dans le cachot.

-C'était moins une Weasley, susurra Drago en fermant enfin la porte.

-Te revoilà toi..., répondit le rouquin d'un air dégoûté.

-Et oui Weasley, que veux tu toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin...

-Tout le monde à sa place ! lança Rogue en entrant dans le cachot.

Docilement tous les élèves s'installèrent à leurs bureaux. Puis regardèrent Rogue noter les instructions pour la potion du jour.

-Bien, dit le professeur. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai inscrit au tableau les instructions pour fabriquer la Goutte du Mort-vivant, un très puissant somnifère. Mais vous n'allez pas en fabriquer, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Non, aujourd'hui j'attends de vous que vous trouviez vous même une potion somnifère, que vous fabriquerez et dont on testera l'efficacité à la fin du moi. Vous aurez donc largement le temps de trouver une composition possible puisque tous les prochains cours y seront dédiés. Allez au travail ! Et pour information ce travail sera noté bien sur, et à la fin de l'heure je vous rendrai vos notes pour votre potion trompe-l'œil...

-L'horreur ! Chuchota Ron. Tu as une...

Mais Ron ne put terminer sa phrase, car on frappait à la porte.

-Entrez ! dit Rogue, c'était McGonagal.

-Severus, Mrs Pomfresh vient de nous apprendre que Mr Potter était sortit du coma.

A cette nouvelle tous les Gryffondors poussèrent des cris de joie, Drago lui fut pétrifié sur place.

-Silence ! cria Rogue. Continuez Minerva je vous prie...

-Donc Dumbledore m'envoi chercher Mr Weasley et Mrs Granger pour le voir car Harry à les à demandés dés son réveil.

-Mais ils sont en...

-C'set un ordre de Dumbledore, Severus. Et d'ailleurs ils sont dispensés de cours pour toute la journée.

-Bien, Weasley, Granger allez-y. Lâcha Rogue a contre cœur.

Ron et Hermy ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, en deux-temps trois mouvements ils avaient rangés leurs affaires et courraient dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie, sans même attendre McGonagal, qui comprenant leur hâte ne songea même pas à les retenir.

Drago n'en revenait pas, Harry s'était réveillé ! Enfin ! Il allait pouvoir le voir et lui parler... Comme il aurait voulu courir vers l'infirmerie lui aussi. Harry avait demandé à voir Ron et Hermione, mais avait-il demandé après lui ? S'il l'avait fait, McGonagal aurait bien trouvé un moyen de le faire venir lui aussi... À moins qu'Harry ait préféré ne pas le faire venir par rapport à Ron et Hermione. Du moins Drago l'espérait-il. Quand pourrait-il enfin aller voir Harry ? Ron et Hermione étaient suspendus de cours pour la journée, ils allaient surement en profiter pour rester avec Harry, mais jusque quand resteraient-ils ce soir ? Pas trop tard, pour ne pas fatiguer Harry, ou peut-être resteraient-ils avec lui cette nuit...

Drago n'en pouvait plus, il sentait ses mains trembler, son cœur s'emballer, il hésitait entre rire et pleurer ou tout simplement hurler pour évacuer tout ce fouillis de sentiments contradictoires qui l'habitait. Comment allait-il tenir jusqu'à ce soir ? Il avait besoin de voir ce beau brun au doux regard d'émeraude, d'entendre sa voix, de voir son sourire...

-Vous vous sentez mal Drago ? lui demanda le professeur Rogue. Vous voulez aller à l'infirmerie ?

#Hein ? Quoi ? L'infirmerie ? Bien sur que je veux y aller ! Mais Mrs Pomfresh verra tout de suite que je vais bien... Tant pis, il faut que je le voie...#

-Je me sens un peu faible Professeur... répondit-il d'une voix peu assurée, qui apparemment convint le professeur de potion.

-Bien. Crabbe, Goyle conduisez Mr Malefoy à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait.

En deux minutes à peine Ron et Hermione surgirent tout essoufflés dans la chambre d'infirmerie d'Harry. En le voyant assis sur son lit à boire un verre de pimentine, Ron éclata de rire et sauta sur le lit prés de son ami. Hermy elle, resta toute pantelante prés de la porte, puis éclata en sanglots.

-Fais pas l'andouille Hermignone ! Il est réveillé maintenant, alors t'as plus à pleurer !

-Idiot va ! lança-t-elle à Ron. Oh Harry, j'ai eu tellement peur !

-Je m'en doute vu comment tu pleures. Allez calmes toi, je suis là maintenant. Viens prés de moi.

-J'te jures Harry j'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un pouvait avoir autant d'eau dans le corps ! lança Ron sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Hermy lui sautait dessus pour l'étrangler, tout en éclatant de rire. Harry lui, rigolait aussi, heureux que ses amis soient prés de lui. Après l'horreur de ce qu'il avait vécu pendant son coma, les voir était pour lui un remède... magique ! Après s 'être calmés, Ron et Hermy racontèrent leur semaine à Harry qui les écouta, trop heureux qu'ils ne lui demandent pas de parler de ses visions...

Au bout d'un moment on frappa à la porte.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre dans vos retrouvailles, mais je dois examiner Mr Potter un moment. Veuillez nous laisser s'il vous plait.

-Bien sur, dit Hermione. Viens Ron, à tout de suite Harry !

Pour toute réponse Harry lui fit un signe de la main en souriant.

-Mrs Pomfresh, je ne comprends pas, dit Harry. Vous m'avez examiné il y à trente minutes. Mon état n'a pas changé depuis...

-Je sais Harry, je sais. Mais j'ai ici un jeune impatient qui s'est fait porté malade pour vous voir, il fallait bien que j'éloigne Ron et Hermione quelques instants...

Tout en disant cela, elle ouvrit la porte qui communiquait avec la chambre voisine, et Drago entra d'un pas timide. Quand il fur entré l'infirmière s'éclipsa pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

-Drago... souffla Harry.

-Salut Harry, répondit Drago d'une voix tremblante. Je pouvais pas attendre jusqu'à ce soir qu'ils soient partis...

-Je suis content que tu sois là, j'aurais eu du mal à tenir aussi.

Cette voix ! Drago l'avait presque oubliée et l'entendre à nouveau lui confirma qu'Harry était de nouveau parmi eux... Mais surtout, quand Harry avait prononcé son nom dans un souffla, Drago avait sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Oui il l'aimait, plus que tout au monde.

Lentement, Drago s'avança vers Harry, s'assit prés de lui et plongea son regard nuageux dans celui du brun. Alors les deux jeunes hommes retrouvèrent ces sensations si fortes qui leur étaient maintenant familières, et les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Drago.

Quand ces larmes coulèrent sur la peau diaphane du blond, Harry eut un petit sourire, les essuya tendrement du bout des doigts et dit :

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Drago. Merci d'avoir été là pendant...pendant que...

-Chuut. C'était normal, lui dit Drago. N'en parlons pas maintenant si tu ne t'en sens pas la force.

Harry sourit et prit simplement la main du blond dans la sienne.

Après quelques instants Mrs Pomfresh revint pour renvoyer Drago en cours, avant de partir celui-ci promit de revenir vers 21h00 le soir même.

Harry Ron et Hermione passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble à parler de tout ce que le brun avait pu rater, et Harry apprit que Drago avait été lui aussi à l'infirmerie. Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle ce soir. Ron annonçait à Harry que Hermy s'était mise aux échecs quand on frappa à la porte. C'était Dumbledore qui voulait parler avec Harry, Ron et Hermy partirent donc en disant au jeune homme qu'ils reviendraient le voir le lendemain après les cours.

-Bonsoir Harry, comment te sens tu ?

-Bien Monsieur merci. Pour tout vous dire je vous attendais plus tôt...

-J'ai préféré te laisser retrouver tes amis avant de t'embêter avec mes question. Ais-je eu tort ?

-Non bien sur que non, et je vous en remercie d'ailleurs parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force d'en parler tout de suite...

-Bien, mais maintenant il va falloir tout me dire Harry, parce que c'est très important. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais il le faut. Tu t'es évanouit, et tu t'es retrouvé prés de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, je me suis retrouvé dans une maison moldue, et j'ai entendu une femme crier. L'instant d'après j'étais dans une autre pièce de la maison, une chambre d'enfant. Dans un coin, il y avait un couple et deux enfants cachés derrière, ils étaient terrorisés par quelque chose derrière moi. Alors je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Voldemort accompagné d'un groupe de mangemorts qui barraient la sortie de la chambre. Voldemort disait aux moldus qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste, et quand la femme lui a demandé qui il était, il lui a répondu qu'il était sa mort. Juste après il les a tous tués, puis a demandé aux mangemorts de brûler la maison pour que les moldus ne se doutent de rien. Ensuite je me suis retrouvé dans la rue devant la maison, prés de Voldemort qui admirait l'incendie en souriant, alors je l'ai traité de salaud. C'est là qu'il a commencé à me torturé, il s'est arrêté un instant pour que je le supplie, mais comme je n'ai pas voulu le faire il a continué. A un moment Drago m'a contacté par légilimencie, pas longtemps parce que Voldemort s'est rendu compte que quelqu'un me parlait, et il a voulu savoir qui c 'était. Comme je n'ai rien dit il m'a laissé pour faire autre chose.

Après ces dures révélations, Harry resta silencieux un long moment. Comprenant les difficultés qu'il rencontrait en se remémorant ces instants de souffrance, Dumbledore lui laissa prendre son temps pour continuer.

-Hum... Ca c'était la première vision, reprit le brun d'une voix légèrement tremblante mais résignée. Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, enfin je crois, j'ai eu une seconde vision. Cette fois, on était dans une pièce très sombre avec une cheminée et de vieux meubles. J'étais assis en face de Voldemort et prés de la porte derrière lui il y avait Bellatrix... Sans réfléchir j'ai voulu la frapper, en vain et bien sur ils se sont payé ma tête, mais quand j'ai dit à Bellatrix que je la tuerais, elle ne faisait pas la fière. Ensuite Voldemort a commencé à m'interroger, il voulait savoir qui m'avait parlé la première fois mais je n'ai rien dit, la discussion s'est envenimée et j'ai menacé de le tuer lors de notre prochaine rencontre. Comme il se foutait de moi, je lui raconté la prophétie du professeur Trelawney, d'un coup il m'a semblé quelque peu affolé et a rompus le contact... Voilà c'est tout.

-Bien, Harry je te remercie, je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi de me parler de tout ça. Mais c'était important pour moi ainsi que pour toi afin de t'en remettre.

Dumbledore fit une pause et le regarda intensément dans les yeux.

-Tu sais Harry, je suis heureux que tes relations avec Drago aient évoluées, c'est pour vous deux très important crois moi, et prend garde à ne pas le perdre surtout...

-Pourquoi dites vous cela Monsieur ?

-Parce que tant d'événements dépendent de choses qui nous semblent insignifiantes aux premiers abords et qui pourtant ne le sont pas tant que ça...

Avec un petit sourire Dumbledore se leva et quitta le jeune homme.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: Tant de changements...

A 21h précise, Harry entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre d'infirmerie et sourit.

# Pile à l'heure...#

« -Entre Drago !

-Comment tu savais que c'était moi ? demanda le blond intrigué en entrant.

-Parce que il est pile 21h et que tu arrives toujours pile à l'heure quand tu n'es pas en avance...répondit le brun avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Attends là, je rêve ou tu te paies ma tête ?

-Moi ? Mais non voyons, jamais je n'oserais...

-Mais bien sur ! » Lança Drago en sautant sur Harry pour le corriger gentilment.

Après cinq minutes d'un combat d'oreillers acharné, les deux jeunes hommes ayant du mal à respirer à cause de leur fou rire, se calmèrent et s'entre regardèrent silencieusement. Pendant cet instant de calme, Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer mais en même temps il se sentait étrangement calme, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire à présent il en était sur. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre la réaction que le brun aurait quand il lui ouvrira son cœur...

De son côté Harry observait Drago qui semblait ailleurs. Le blond le regardait et semblait calme mais décidé, son regard si dur autrefois était doux maintenant et l'orage qui y couvait semblait avoir éclaté pour laisser place à un ciel gris plus calme.

Harry savait qu'il devait parler de se qu'il avait vécu, Dumbledore le lui avait bien fait comprendre tout à l'heure e. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Drago, après tout le blond lui faisait bien confiance à lui... Ce qui était une chose exceptionnelle pour lui !

« -Drago, il faut que je te parles...

-Oui ? répondit le blond en émergeant de ses pensées.

-Bon je suppose que tu te demande ce qui s'est passé avec Voldemort pendant mon coma, donc je tiens à t'en parler...

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler maintenant.

-Si justement, j'y suis obligé parce que je ne sais pas si plus tard j'aurais encore la force d'en parler. »

Alors Drago se tut, et écouta patiemment Harry quand il parlait, il le réconfortait pendant ses silences douloureux, séchait ses larmes quand il pleurait. Il était fort pour Harry, mais en lui, il souffrait tout autant que Harry à cause de cette expérience que Drago lui ne vivait que par procuration...

Quand Harry eut finit son récit, Drago le prit tendrement dans ses bras et le berça, Harry lui comme un enfant apeuré se réfugia dans les bras protecteurs du blond. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi un moment, chacun profitant pleinement de la douceur et de l'intimité de cet instant qui les unissait.

Même s'il n'aimait pas voir Harry dans un tel état de peur, Drago aimait sentir la présence du brun dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir la douceur de sa peau, son parfum aussi, lentement il glissait une main dans les cheveux d'ébène du jeune homme et croyait caresser de la soie...

Harry niché dans les bras du blond se calmait petit à petit, la présence de Drago le réconfortait. Sa tête était juste dans le cou du jeune homme, et Harry se sentait enivré par son parfum musqué, il goûtait aussi à la douceur de sa peau diaphane et sentait la main de Drago dans ses cheveux... Ce contact était électrisant, et Harry à son tour sentait son cœur s'emballer et se rendit compte qu'il se sentait bien comme ça et que pour rien au monde il ne voudrai rompre cette étreinte et son charme...

Après quelque temps, Harry sentit Drago bouger légèrement et se retira donc de son étreinte protectrice pour plonger dans son regard d'acier en fusion. Le blond était troublé, hésitait, Harry le lisait dans son regard comme s'il lisait dans un livre ouvert ; qu'avait donc son ami ?

Soudain Drago prit la parole, et sa voix d'habitude si posée tremblait quelque peu :

« -Harry moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire, quelque chose de très important pour moi. Comme ce que je vais t'avouer n'est pas facile à dire, surtout pour moi, je te demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre, tu veux bien ?

Harry semblait inquiet et se demandait ce que Drago pouvait bien avoir à lui annoncer.

-D'accorsd si c'est si important pour toi je te promets de ne pas t'interrompre.

-Merci Harry. Bien, pendant ton coma j'ai pas mal réfléchi à nous deux et surtout sur l'évolution de nos relations. J'étais très inquiet pour toi, et tous les soirs je venais te voir pour ne pas me faire surprendre par Ron et Hermione. Je ne dormais plus et je mangeais de moins en moins, les cours ne m'intéressaient plus, j'avais trop d'autres choses en tête. Après quelques jours mon corps à finit par se rebeller et j'ai atterrit à l'infirmerie pour un repos forcé. Mrs Pomfresh peut être très persuasive quand elle s'y met tu sais ? Dit Drago avec un sourire, Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Donc pendant mon séjour à l'infirmerie, et surtout hier quand Ron et Hermione étaient là, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à nous deux... Et je ma suis rendu compte que tu comptais énormément pour moi, depuis qu'on avait appris à se connaître. Soudain le fait de ne plus et voir en cour, de ne plus t'entendre rire ou parler, tout ça me manquait atrocement. Tu t'en doutes ça m'a plutôt troublé, et j'ai donc cherché à comprendre la vraie nature des sentiments que j'avais pour toi. Là j'ai réalisé que grâce à toi je pouvais de nouveau faire confiance à quelqu'un, que je n'étais plus aussi seul qu'avant et que tu étais quelqu'un de vraiment exceptionnel. Mais j'ai surtout réalisé que...que je t'...que je t'aimais Harry. »

# Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il quoi ? Non j'ai mal entendu, ce n'est pas possible ! Je rêve ! #

Harry ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il était abasourdis, Drago Malefoy l'aimait ! Cela semblait si surréaliste... !

Devant l'air stupéfié du brun Drago ne savait comment réagir, il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir vexé ou tout simplement s'il devait patienter... Au bout d'un moment ne supportant plus cette tension et appréhendant surtout la réponse de Harry, Drago préféra partir et laisser Harry réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Mais dans sa chambre Drago craqua et en se jetant sur son lit pleura comme il avait si souvent pleuré tout au long de cette interminable semaine de peur et de doute. Tout à coup, Drago fut prit d'un haut le cœur insupportable qui lui laissa tout juste le temps de se précipiter aux toilettes. Après un long moment, le jeune homme regagna sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et pleura de nouveau. Après un long moment, le blond se calma et gagna la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage. En allumant la lumière de la pièce, Drago vit son reflet dans le miroir face à la porte. Il faisait peine à voir, ses cheveux toujours impeccablement coiffés étaient tout ébouriffés, ses beaux yeux gris étaient bouffis et rougis son regard était hagard, perdu. Et cette vision le dégoûta de lui même, jamais il n'avait connu un tel état de faiblesse, et surement qu'aucun Malefoy ne l'avait été jusqu'à maintenant.

Ils avaient tous étés trop fiers pour se laisser aller même seuls, face à eux même. Mais est-ce qu'un seul d'entre eux avait jamais «été dans une telle situation ? Un seul d'entre eux avait-il seulement aimé vraiment ? Surement pas, la lignée si pure, si fière, si...froide des Malefoy ne s'était jamais abaissée à des considérations si triviales ! Du moins jusqu'à Drago...

En pensant cela, Drago se rendit compte qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir pu échappé à la règle, il était heureux d'aimer Harry, d'être différent de sa famille si bien considérée dans le monde magique, à tort d'ailleurs, maintenant Drago s'en rendait compte.

Oh bien sur il avait risqué gros en avouant son amour à Harry, et pourrait être amené à le regretter en payant se risque de beaucoup de souffrances. Mais si jamais le brun l'aimait aussi, si jamais...il avait tant à gagner ! Non, Drago ne regrettait pas le moins du monde son acte, même s'il était terrorisé à l'idée de voir Harry rejeter son amour.

Trois coups secs et rapides raisonnèrent dans la chambre, on frappait à la porte.

#Surement Pansy...#

-Dray tu es là ? Lança fortement la voix criarde de la jeune femme pourtant étouffée par la porte.

L'intéressé retint son souffle et s'immobilisa pour ne plus faire le moindre bruit. Bientôt, le blond put entendre avec soulagement, les pas de Pansy qui s'éloignait. Il n'était vraiment pas en état de voir qui que se soit !

Quand Harry retrouva ses esprits, Drago n'était plus là... Et son absence laissait comme un vide dans le cœur du brun. La révélation du blond occupait son esprit, et maintenant Harry réalisait peu à peu tout ce que cela pouvait changer pour eux deux, avec tout ce qui avait déjà changé entre eux il ne savait plus où il en était... Bien sur Harry savait depuis le début de leur amitié qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de Drago, et surtout pas maintenant ! Drago l'aimait, il en était sur il avait vu toute la force de ses sentiments dans ses yeux gris quand il le lui avait avoué. Mais lui, aimait-il Drago ? Il devait sonder les moindres recoins de son cœur pour le savoir, car Drago attendait une réponse assurément.

Il s'était découvert tant de points commun avec le bel androgyne, il avait été tellement soutenu par lui pendant que Voldemort le torturait. Il l'avait veillé jour et nuit pendant son coma, Mrs Pomfresh le lui avait dit. Et ces sensations si fortes quand leurs regards se liaient, l'apaisement que lui procurait sa voix, le contact de sa peau quand il avait essuyé les larmes du blond lors de leurs retrouvailles... La plénitude qu'il ressentait prés de lui.

#Je dois échapper à Pomfresh pour aller le voir ! Merlin, faîtes qu'elle s'endorme vite ! Pitié ! Drago, j'arrive, je dois juste attendre qu'elle s'endorme...#

AU fur et à mesure quel es minutes passaient le cœur du brun s'emballait de plus en plus à l'idée de bientôt revoir Drago. A 22h30, il fit semblant de dormir, et dés qu'il ferma les yeux le visage de Drago s'imposa à lui dans toute sa splendeur. Sa peau diaphane, ses yeux d'acier, son nez fin, ses cheveux d'ange et sa bouche rosée si délicate...

Le souffle du brun se fit plus rapide quand enfin il n'entendit plus un bruit provenant de la chambre de l'infirmière. Il attendit encore quelques minutes avant de partir, qu'elle dorme plus profondément. Puis sans faire le moindre bruit, Harry sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la chambre de Préfet de Drago.

Il était 23h00 et Drago ne dormait toujours pas, il tournait en rond dans son lit sans parvenir à se calmer, il avait l'estomac noué et n'avait rien pu manger. Soudain de petits coups furent frappés à la porte. Qui pouvait donc venir le voir à cette heure ci ?

« Si c'est Pansy je l'écorche vive !#

Le blond sortit de son lit grelotant et maudissant le temps glacial, il valait mieux pour l'individu derrière la porte que se soit important ! C'est donc passablement énervé qu'il ouvrit la porte à un Harry plutôt pâle et tremblant.

-Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là bon sang ? Tu veux passer une semaine de plus à l'infirmerie où quoi ?

-Bah, ça pourrait être sympa... Dis tu veux bien me laisser entrer ? Je crois que mes jambes ont du mal à me porter ce soir...

-Hein ? Heu... oui bien sur entres, dit le blond en fermant la porte derrière Harry. Assied toi avant de t'évanouir une fois de plus. Bon, tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a pris de venir jusqu'ici en pleine nuit, alors que tu sors tout juste du coma ?

Il fallait que je te parle, et je ne pouvais pas attendre demain, répondit Harry en devinant la pensée du blond et en tremblant.

-Et en plus t'as rien sur le dos ! Tu veux attraper la mort ou quoi ? Mets-toi sous les couvertures...

-Oui papa ! Lança Harry rieur. Mais alors toi aussi tu viens, parce que un simple boxer n'est pas très chaud non plus.

Drago bénit alors l'obscurité de la nuit car jamais il n'avait autant rougis ! En tout cas il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, car il était gelé et en plus il serrait prés de son bel ange brun. Quand il se fut installé prés du brun, un silence pris place entre eux, pendant lequel Harry se remettait de son escapade et Drago se demandait ce que pouvait bien vouloir lui dire Harry de si important. Après quelques instants Harry prit la parole d'une voix tremblante d'émotion :

-Ecoutes Drago. Quand tu m'as avoué tes sentiments tout à l'heure, j'ai réagi bizarrement et je te demande pardon. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises ça...

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas tu sais.

-Bien sur que c'est grave Drago, dit Harry en se tournant vers le blond et en portant ses mains prés de ses yeux gonflés qu'il caressa tendrement. Je t'ai fais souffrir en réagissant comme ça et pour moi c'est très grave.

Drago tremblait comme une feuille sous les doigts du brun dont la voix faisait jouer de doux papillons dans son ventre.

-Après ton départ, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à toi et... à nous.

Tout en parlant Harry ne cessait de caresser le visage de Drago et s'était rapproché de lui. Leurs visages étant maintenant plus que proches.

-Prés de toi je me sens vraiment moi, je ne m'oblige pas à jouer un rôle, quand je ferme les yeux je ne vois que ton visage, quand tu n'es pas là je me sens vide. Je ne vis que pour toi Drago, je t'aime...

Sur ces mots, le brun combla la distance qui séparait leurs deux visages, et leurs lèvres avides d'amour se rencontrèrent. Leur baiser s'approfondit, et leurs langues se goûtèrent en se caressant avec la pure des tendresses. Lentement, très lentement Harry rompit le baiser pour plonger son regard d'émeraude dans celui d'acier de son amant, et d'une voix douce lui dit :

-A toi pour l'éternité...

Alors Drago prit Harry dans ses bras et en pleurant de bonheur dit :

-Je t'aime plus que tout. Restes avec moi cette nuit...

-De toute façon je ne me sens pas de refaire tout ce chemin sans tomber dans les vapes.

Tous deux sourirent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre11: Fin et commencement

Après encore quelques baisers passionnés les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent, Drago enserrant la taille de Harry, inconsciemment, comme s'il avait peur que le brun lui soit enlevé pendant la nuit.

A 6h00 du matin, Drago fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui jouait sur son visage, en ouvrant les yeux il vit le visage paisible et endormi de celui qu'il aimait. Il en approcha doucement sa main et lentement dessina chaque contour de se visage tant aimé. A ce contact Harry frissonna et se réveilla à son tour, souriant à la vue de Drago prés de lui.

-Ce n'était pas un rêve alors... murmura-t-il.

Drago sourit.

-En quelque sorte s'en est un, du moins pour moi.

Se fut au tour d'Harry de sourire, puis son visage s'assombrit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Drago.

-Il va falloir que tu aille en cours et que moi je retourne à l'infirmerie...

-Tu sors de l'infirmerie cette après-midi non ? Harry hocha la tête. Alors tu n'auras qu'à passer me voir quand tout le monde dormira.

-Humm... grogna Harry pas très motivé à l'idée de passer une journée seul et surtout de laisser Drago seul avec toutes les nanas hystériques qui lui tournaient autour.

-Allez debout petit loup, je te raccompagne avant que Pomfresh ne se réveille.

Drago s 'habilla, passa un pull à Harry pour qu'il n'ai pas froid et le reconduisit à l'infirmerie. Après un dernier baiser, promesse d'un rendez-vous nocturne, Harry se recoucha et se rendormi rapidement, avec sur lui la douce odeur du blond qui imprégnait le pull.

-Dors petit loup, je veille sur ton sommeil, murmura Drago en sortant de l'infirmerie.

De retour dans sa chambre Drago prépara ses affaires de cours, par quoi commençait-il déjà ? Ah oui ! Défense contre les forces du mal, histoire de la magie, soin aux créatures magiques... Pour cette après-midi il repasserait au moment du repas.

Ensuite le blond ouvrit son armoire et choisit sa tenue de la journée avant d'aller se doucher, en entrant dans la salle de bain, il fit face à son reflet souriant. Quoi de plus normal ? Il était on ne peut plus heureux depuis cette nuit.

¤Heureusement que j'ai dormi dans ma chambre de préfet cette nuit, sinon j'aurais raté Harry...¤

Les évènements importants pouvaient tenir à si peu de choses parfois...

A 7h30, quand il fut prêt, il sortit de sa chambre, la ferma à l'aide d'un sortilège, puis alla prendre son petit déjeuné dans la grande salle. Sans qu'il le remarque, tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur lui. Les élèves de toutes les maisons n'en revenaient pas, Drago Malefoy était transfiguré ! Sa démarche féline d'habitude si conquérante était devenue plus légère, un sourire oui un sourire de bonheur sincère illuminait son visage ! Son regard si froid et acéré auparavant était devenu doux et chaleureux. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il s'installa à l'écart des autres Serpentards pour manger, les yeux dans le vague, rêveur. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ?

A la table des professeurs, Severus Rogue regardait son élève préféré bouche bée et Dumbledore affichait un sourire mystérieux et un regard plein de malice.

La matinée passa, dans l'étonnement le plus total et dans un calme ininterrompu, car chose extraordinaire aucune altercation ne s'était produite entre Serpentards et Gryffondors. L'étrange attitude de leur prince avait apparemment privé les vert et argents de leur morgue habituelle.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à l'autre décoloré, tu peux me le dire Mione ?

-Ben non Ron, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, mais en tout cas c'est bien agréable cette petite trêve entre rouges et verts. Tout est plus tranquille...non ?

-Agréable ? Mais t'es cinglée ? La seule raison d'être des Serpentards c'est d'emmerder les Gryffondors, alors ce calme est loin d'être agréable ! Il y a anguille sous roche, ils préparent un ces vils serpents ! Et ils veulent endormir notre attention pour mieux nous avoir...

-Si ce n'était pas Drago Malefoy, je dirais qu'il est amoureux...

-Alors là c'est officiel t'es complètement tarée ma pauvre ! Cette fouine amoureuse ? Impossible ! Il faudrait qu'il ait un cœur pour ça.

-Oh Ron ! Tais toi un peu et dépêche toi de finir ton repas on doit aller voir Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux amis entraient dans la chambre d'un Harry tout ensommeillé.

-Non mais regardes moi ça Mione ! Il à dormi une semaine entière et monsieur joue encore les belles au bois dormant en se réveillant à 12h30 !

A ces mots Hermione pouffa de rire.

-Gna gna gna ! grogna Harry. J'ai bien le droit de profiter de mon dernier jour de repos quand même.

-Ah bon ? Tu sors ce soir ? lança Hermione Ravie.

-Chouette la star de Poudlard réintègre les rangs ! dit Ron. Peut être que comme ça tout redeviendra normal demain...

Harry tiqua et demanda plus d'explications au rouquin, qui lui fit un résumé des événements de la matinée et du comportement pour le moins étrange des Serpentards en particulier de Drago.

-On dirait qu'il est amoureux, dit Hermione.

A ces mots le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

-Hum, c'est vrai que c'est étrange, mais bon autant profiter du calme tant qu'il dure, répondit le brun. Il sera surement de courte durée, ajouta-t-il songeur et souriant.

Hermione acquiesça, Ron leva les yeux au ciel et les deux jeunes gens durent partir pour reprendre les cours. En jetant un dernier regard à Harry souriant, Ron ferma la porte non sans ajouter un :

-Tous cinglés aujourd'hui !

Ce qui pour son grand plaisir énerva Hermione.

Quand Harry fut seul il se décida à faire une petite surprise à son petit ami rêveur. Après tout un peu de légilimencie ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal... Après un dernier sourire le brun se concentra en fermant les yeux.

Alors blondinet, encore en train de rêver ? J'y suis pour quelque chose j'espère...

Harry ? Tu es fou, tu vas t'épuiser !

Calme toi ou tu vas te faire encore plus remarquer que tu ne le fais déjà...

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi je me ferrais remarquer ?

Ron et Hermione sont venu me voir tout à l'heure, et il paraît que tu es bizarre aujourd'hui... Tu souries tout le temps, tu ne t'acharne pas sur les Gryffondors, et tout le monde l'a remarqué. Hermione à même laisser entendre que tu avais l'air amoureux... Plutôt étrange pour Drago Malefoy prince glacial des Serpentards, non ?

Et merde ! Bonjour la discrétion ! C'est de ta faute tout ça p'tit loup...

Ben voyons... !

Exactement, c'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état.

Oui je veux bien, mais je ne suis pour rien dans le fait que tu ne sais plus cacher tes sentiments.

Si, tu y es pour quelque chose, c'est toi qui m'a fais ouvrir mon cœur comme ça. Et maintenant c'est trop tard pour que je puisse le refermer.

Harry fut touché par cet aveu si sincère.

Et puis, repris le blond, je pensais que pour simplifier les choses on pourrait se montrer ouvertement amis, non ?

Pas de problème, ça nous évitera de devoir nous cacher à longueur de temps.

Bon maintenant p'tit loup il va falloir que tu me laisses parce que j'ai un cours là... Au fait tu sors de l'infirmerie à quelle heure ?

16h30 pourquoi ?

Je viendrais te chercher, à tout à l'heure p'tit loup.

A tout à l'heure mon ange.

Mon dieu, ça allait être beau tout à l'heure ! Ron, Hermione et Drago viendraient le chercher, bonjour l'engueulade ! Enfin, au moins Drago et lui pourraient passer du temps ensemble sans que cela paraisse trop louche et sans se cacher.

Au fait p'tit loup, quand tu étais dans le coma je t'ai promis de t'avouer quelque chose...

Oui ?

Je suis un animagus non déclaré, je me transforme en chat.

Oh... Merci de m'en avoir parlé. Allez maintenant mets toi au travail, on se parlera ce soir.

Ok, à tout à l'heure p'tit loup.

A 16h00 en sortant de son cours de potions Drago se dirigea vers l'infirmerie tout comme Ron et Hermione, mais Drago fut le premier arrivé, ce qui laissa aux deux garçons un instant d'intimité et de tendresse avant la tempête. Mais cet instant fut de courte durée, car à peinne 5 minutes après l'arrivée de Drago, les deux amants entendirent les voix de Ron et Hermione qui arrivaient prés de la chambre d'Harry.

Le brun regarda Drago dans les yeux :

-Prêts ?

-Plus que jamais p'tit loup. Et toi ?

-Oui. Ron et Hermione venaient de frapper à la porte. Entrez !

Ron et Hermione riaient en entrant, mais quand ils virent Drago prés de leur ami leurs expressions se figèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là salle fouine ? Cracha Ron

-Comme tu le vois je parle avec Harry, répondit le blond.

-Vous...vous parlez ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Ron était furieux et rougissait à vue d'œil. Harry ! Explique-toi !

-Calme-toi Ron s'il te plait. Les choses ont changées entre Drago et moi depuis le match de Quidditch. Nous avons parlés calmement et nous avons sympathisé. Comme vous il est venu me voir tout les jours pendant mon coma.

-On ne l'a jamais vu ! Intervint Hermione.

-C'est parce que je venais le soir pour que vous ne me mettiez pas dehors...

Ron lui coupa la parole brusquement, il criait à présent.

-Attends là ? T'es en train de me dire que Malefoy et toi vous êtes...amis ?

-Oui Ron, c'est exactement ce que je dis.

- Dis-moi que je rêve ! Tu as oublié tout ce qu'il nous a fait à tout les trois ou quoi ?

-Non, Ron je n'ai rien oublié, mais il faut savoir pardonner te passer à autre chose.

-Passer à autre chose hein ? Ok alors passons à autre chose ! Vas-y reste avec ce salaud, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour approuver ! Au revoir Harry, tu viens Hermione ?

Sur ces mots Ron et Hermione quittèrent la chambre d'Harry sans autres mots, ils se sentaient trahis. Harry lui, était déçu, certes il ne s'attendait pas à une explosion de joie de la part de ses amis, mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à une réaction aussi violente.

-Harry je...je suis désolé de t'attirer des ennuis.

-Ne t'en fait pas il va se calmer, je le connais. Et puis toi aussi tu auras des ennuis quand les Serpentards seront au courant.

-Je m'en fous, ils ne me manqueront pas, ils sont tous assez stupides tu sais... Et tant que je t'ai toi ça me suffit.

-Ok, c'est gentil mon ange. Bon tu m'aides à emmener mes affaires jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor puis on va dans ta chambre ?

-D'accord mais protèges moi quand on arrivera à la tour ou je vais me faire lyncher...

Harry sourit puis les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la tour des Gryffondors, sous les regards étonnés des élèves qu'ils croisèrent.

En entrant dans sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires Harry trouva Ron assis, boudeur dans un coin de leur chambre. Pendant tout le temps qu'il passa dans la chambre, le rouquin ignora royalement Harry. Sur le point de partir, Harry ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage de la part de Ron éclata :

-Bon maintenant tu vas m 'écouter espèce de tête de mule ! Je comprends que tu ai du mal à accepter mon amitié avec Drago au vu de tout ce qui s'est passé précédemment. Mais il faut savoir pardonner et passer à autre chose pour avancer Ron ! Ce n'est pas en passant ta vie à haïr Drago que tu avanceras dans la vie, crois moi. De plus, si tu prenais la peine de l'écouter un peu tu réaliserais que Drago est quelqu'un de bien qui à tout autant souffert que nous dans sa vie, si ce n'est plus. Sur ce je te laisse dans ton coin je vais passer la soirée avec Drago et j'espère que d'ici demain tu auras réfléchi et mis un peu d'eau dans ton hydromel.

Sans même ajouter un mot Harry sortit retrouver Drago qui l'attendait à l'entrée du passage menant à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Quand Harry vit la tête d'Harry qui revenait, il sut tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas réussi à éviter une confrontation avec ses amis.

-Ca ne s'est pas bien passé, hein ?

-Pas vraiment non. Ron était dans notre chambre à faire la gueule et m'a ignoré tout le temps que j'y étais. Avant de partir j'en ai eu marre et je lui ai sortis ses quatre vérités en espérant que ça le ferrais réfléchir un peu à défaut qu'il change totalement d'avis sur toi... Dis, ça t'embête si je passe la nuit avec toi ? Parce que je n'ai pas trop envie de voir Ron et Hermione ce soir...

-Comme si t'avais besoin de le demander ! Bien sur que tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit p'tit loup ! Tu sais je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de me priver des bonnes choses...

Harry sourit et l'embrassa furtivement.

-Flatteur va ! Allez on y va, je ne vais plus tenir longtemps sans te sauter dessus. Et en public se ne serrait pas trop raisonnable. Ils vont déjà avoir du mal à encaisser notre amitié alors notre relation amoureuse !

-Humm, c'est clair. Laissons-leur encore un peu de temps pour réaliser...

Sur ces mots, les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers la chambre de préfet du Serpentard.

A peine entrés dans la chambre, les deux amants se regardèrent, puis avec un sourire d'une infinie tendresse Drago s'approcha de son beau brun, l'enlaça puis l'embrassa. De nouveau, les sensations furent forets et les sentiments passionnés. Après quelques baisers Harry dit :

-C'set fou ce que cela m'a manqué aujourd'hui ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'être en cours qu'aujourd'hui, je me suis ennuyé comme un rat mort !

-Eh bien moi je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de ne pas être en cours ! Plaisanta Drago en s'allongeant sur le lit près d'Harry qui s'était déjà installé.

-Alors comme ça t'es un animagus...mais pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas vraiment ? Et pourquoi avoir choisi la forme d'un chat ?

-Parce que j'adore les chats, ce sont de très beaux animaux, très gracieux et puis tout le monde ou presque aime les chats. Quand j'étais en manque de tendresse ou que je n'allais pas bien je me transformais en chat et je me baladais dans tout Poudlard. Parfois quelqu'un m'adoptait pour une heure ou deux et j'avais droit à tout un tas de caresses... C'est vraiment bien la vie de chat.

-Je n'en doute pas. Humm, voyons voir... Je suis sur que quand tu te transforme tu es un beau siamois aux yeux bleus, non ?

-C...comment le sais-tu ? Je ne suis jamais venu te voir sous cette forme.

-Disons que je commence à te connaître mon ange. Puis changeant de conversation Harry lança : Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie là ?

-Non, de quoi ?

-D'aller manger un morceau avant la fin du service, et qu'on arrive dans la grande salle ensemble, en plaisantant.

-Au moins comme ça toute l'école serra au courant dans l'heure de notre « amitié ». Drago fit mine de réfléchir un instant puis dit : Ok, ça me vas, tu viens ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la chambre de préfet de Drago et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves dans les couloirs qui chuchotaient sur leur passage, même les tableaux s'y mettaient leur donnant un avant goût de la réaction qu'ils provoqueraient à leur entrée dans la grande salle.

Et la réaction fut de taille ! Quand ils entrèrent, ils continuèrent un peu leur conversation prés de la porte, et en moins d'une minute toute la grande salle fut silencieuse, seul s'entendait la conversation des deux ex-rivaux. Tout le monde était médusé hormis Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore qui eux étaient déjà au courant. D'ailleurs les deux jeunes gens ignorèrent totalement Drago et Harry, quant à Dumbledore il souriait en les regardant. Après quelques instants, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent sur un :

-Bon appétit à tout à l'heure ! Ce qui acheva d'étonner tout le monde.

Puis chacun s'installa à sa table prés de camarades de leur maison tellement médusés qu'ils ne pensèrent même pas à les questionner sur le pourquoi du comment d'un tel revirement de situation.


	12. Chapter 12

Chaptire 12: Fin et commencement (2)

De retour dans la chambre de Drago, les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire en revoyant la tête des élèves et des professeurs quand ils étaient arrivés ensemble dans la grande salle. Quand l'un des deux parvenait à se calmer, l'autre le regardait et leur fou rire reprenait de plus belle. Et quand au bout d'une demi-heure ils parvinrent enfin à se calmer pour de bon, Harry alla prendre une douche et Drago se mit à son bureau pour faire ses devoirs. Mais le blond ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, et imaginait Harry nu sous la douche...

(Petit cochon va!)

Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps en place, Drago s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain qui était malencontreusement (...) restée ouverte, et il écouta quelques instant à écouter le bruit de l'eau qui ruisselait sur le corps de son petit ami. Puis n'écoutant plus que le désir qui montait en lui, il entra dans la pièce et tout en observant la silhouette de son amant à travers le rideau de douche il ôta ses chaussures et pénétra silencieusement dans la douche. Harry lui tournait le dos et ne l'avait pas vu entrer dans la douche, lentement Drago s'approcha de lui tout en observant l'eau qui coulait en fins ruisseaux sur la peau dorée tant désirée. Alors n'y tenant plus, il déposa un baiser dans la nuque du brun goûtant enfin à cette peau satinée. A peine surpris Harry se retourna et chuchota:

-Je savais que tu viendrais... Mais je pensais que tu aurais enlevé tes vêtements, mais ce n'est pas grave je vais m'en charger...

Il attira Drago à lui, puis tout en l'embrassant Harry entreprit de le débarrasser de ses vêtements si encombrants. Lentement il déboutonna la chemise de son ange et glissa ses mains sur son torse pour la faire glisser, Drago frissonna sous cette caresse et leurs désirs se firent plus ardents. Pendant que Harry le dévêtissait, Drago buvait chaque goute d'eau qui coulait dans le cou de son amant savourant chaque centimètre de peau qu'il goûtait. Se faisant, le blond découvrait aussi le torse du brun du bout des doigts et tremblait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que son désir se faisait plus pressant et que ses mains s'égaraient de plus en plus bas sur le corps de son tendre amant.

Harry prenait tout son temps pour ôter les vêtements de Drago qui tremblait de désir sous ses mains et ses baisers fougueux. Quand la chemise si encombrante fut enfin enlevée Harry embrassa tendrement son amant dans le cou puis descendit lentement sur le torse diaphane du blond; suivant le trajet d'une clavicule dans le creux de laquelle se nichait un peu d'eau. La langue du brun s'attarda quelque peu sur un taiton saillant pour le torturer gentiment, puis reprit sa descente sensuelle pour s'arrêter taquiner le nombril du Serpentard alors que les mains de Harry s'activaient sur un pantalon qui visiblement était de trop...

Le souffle de Drago se fit plus rapide quand il fur enfin nu et que Harry lui murmura à l'oreille:

-C'est bien mieux comme ça mon ange...

Et le son grave et chaud de la voix du brun ainsi que la langue qui glissait dans son cou arrachèrent un gémissement de plaisir au blond qui tendrement mais fermement plaqua Harry contre le mur de la douche. Et à son tour il goûtait au torse de son amant tout en sentant le désir montant de celui-ci contre sa cuisse. Après avoir échangé quelques caresses de plus, n'y tenant plus les deux amants quittèrent la douche pour le lit, plus approprié pour leur première étreinte...

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune des Gryffondors Ron enrageait et passait son temps à maudire Drago en lui donnant divers sobriquets tous plus grossiers les uns que les autres. Hermione qui était avec lui désespérait de parvenir à le calmer un jour.

-Ron, Ron, RON! Écoute-moi bon sang!

Le rouquin fut tellement stupéfié qu'il en resta bouche bée.

-Bon, maintenant tu vas te calmer. Tu sais bien que ce n'es pas en lui faisant tous les reproches du monde ou en boudant dans ton coin que Harry reviendra vers nous. Il à parlé avec Drago ok, ils sont amis et alors? Harry fait ce qu'il veut et il ne nous oblige pas ç faire comme lui, il veut juste qu'om apprenne à accepter cette situation. Et puis, malgré tout ce qu'il à fait j'ai toujours su que Drago n'était pas si mauvais que ça, il ne faisait que suivre l'exemple de son père.

Ron était effaré

-Mais il t'a...

-Oui je sais ce qu'il m'a fait et dit Ron, merci ! Mais si Harry est capable d'être ami avec lui c'est qu'il en vaut la peine, tu ne crois pas ? En tout cas moi je lui fais confiance, et je vais aller leur parler, tu viens ? Ou tu veux perdre ton meilleur ami ?

Réalisant l 'énormité et l'inutilité de sa réaction, Ron suivit Hermione pour aller s'excuser auprès de Drago.

Drago et Harry étaient à présent allongés sur le lit et se caressaient mutuellement tout en s'embrassant. Leurs souffles chauds se mêlaient, chacun se laissait aller au désir de l'autre qui le transcendait et guidait ses gestes. Drago avide du corps da Harry descendit lentement vers le bas ventre du jeune homme en caressant l'objet de son désir, puis enfin il embrassa le membre dressé et entama avec sa bouche un mouvement de va et viens. Harry gémissait de plaisir :

-Drago...je...je t'aime !

A ces mots Drago fut parcouru d'un long frisson et avec une infinie douceur pénétra son amant et se fut pour eux l'explosion des sens. Tout à son plaisir Harry ne sentit pas la moindre douleur et gémit de plus en plus fort. Puis au point culminant de leur jouissance, les deux amants s'avouèrent leur amour dans un cri de plaisir simultané.

Enfin lentement, ils se séparèrent pour s'enlacer tendrement dans un état de plaisir, sommeillant à moitié.

-Bon Ron je frappe à la porte alors arrête de tourner en rond et prépare tes excuses.

Hermione frappa, puis après quelques instants Drago ouvrit la porte, un drap autour de la taille. Ron et Hermione étaient mal à l'aise et Drago aussi, puis en voyant Harry assoupis nu sur le lit, Ron lança :

-Vous...vous avez... ?

Harry réveillé par la voix de son ami se couvrit et intervint :

-Oui Ron, nous avons couché ensemble.

Ron et Hermione étaient décomposés, puis semblant émerger, Ron cracha :

-Tu me dégoûte Harry ! Tu...tu n'es qu'un...qu'un...

-Homosexuel ? Intervint Drago. Et alors ?

-Alors c'est répugnant ! Répondit Ron.

Harry se leva à son tour, la couverture autour de la taille.

-Je te répugne, hein ? Et toi aussi Hermione, je le vois dans tes yeux. Et bien je m'en fous, je l'aime, comme je n'ai jamais aimé et comme je n'aimerais jamais plus ! Alors ou vous l'acceptez, ou nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble...

Harry attendit une réponse, mais rien ne vint.

-Bon tout est dit je crois, je ne vous demande qu'une chose : n'en parlez à personne. C'est à nous de décider quand en parler. Harry sourit tristement. On a passé de bons moments, hein ? Mais maintenant c'est finit. Adieu...

Puis Harry ferma la porte sur ses deux ex-amis, en proie à une souffrance innommable. Drago sentant sa souffrance le prit dans ses bras et le berça tendrement puis le reconduit vers le lit.

-Je suis désolé pour toi p'tit loup. Je n'aurais pas du aller ouvrir...

-Tu sais très bien que si tu n'avais pas ouvert ils serraient entrés d'eux même et ça n'aurait rien arrangé... Serre-moi fort Drago...

Obtempérant Drago murmura :

-Je suis là mon amour, je suis là...

Puis épuisés par tant d'émotions, les deux amants se rendormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, il avait chaud et sa cicatrice lui faisait mal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a p'tit loup ? Demanda Drago d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Rien j'ai mal à la tête, rendors toi mon ange.

Fatigué Drago ne chercha pas plus loin et se rendormit en quelques instants, alors que Harry lui se levait. Ayant besoin de bouger il s'habilla et sortit silencieusement de la chambre du blond.

Tout était calme dans le château, on entendait seulement les souffles réguliers des tableaux endormis. Harry sortit dans le parc et le froid de la fin de septembre l'apaisa quelque peu. Le parc était très différent de nuit, silencieux, apaisant... Harry l'avait toujours trouvé très beau, mais là il fut époustouflé. Une brise nocturne agitait l'herbe d'un mouvement ondulant et faisait chanter les feuilles des arbres. La surface lisse du lac brillait sous la lumière de la lune et des étoiles, Harry s'en approcha et s 'assit sous le saule que son père et les autres maraudeurs affectionnaient tant. Après un instant il s'allongea et admira le ciel étoilé, cette vision l'apaisait toujours. Il reconnut plusieurs constellations : Pégase, La Grande Ourse et d'autres encore. Puis, il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui, mais il savait déjà qui s'était et il ne s'inquiéta pas.

-Bonsoir Harry, tu ne dors pas ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Bonsoir monsieur, j'ai du mal à dormir cette nuit, j'ai mal à la tête. Il hésita, puis se lança, il avait besoin de parler. Et puis je me suis disputé avec Ron et Hermione, ils n'acceptent pas mon...ma relation avec Drago. Harry savait bien qu'il était inutile de cacher quoi que ce soit à Dumbledore. Je crois que cette fois noter amitié est belle et bien finie...

-Les gens évoluent Harry, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, et ces évolutions séparent parfois des amis pour unir des ennemis... Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter mais c'est comme ça.

-Vous avez surement raison...mais ça ne soulage pour autant. Heureusement que Drago est là maintenant.

-Je suis content pour vous deux Harry, j'ai toujours su que d'une façon ou d'une autre vous finiriez par vous apprécier et même par vous aimer. Dumbledore sourit. Quoi que, je n'étais pas si sur que ça pour l'amour. Enfin c'est tout de même une bonne chose pour vous.

Le silence s'installa alors que chacun replongeait dans ses pensées. Puis Harry demanda :

-Des nouvelles de Voldy et compagnie ?

Dumbledore éclata de rire.

-Quel beau surnom Harry !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: Voldy et compagnie

Harry sourit.

-Oui, je trouve aussi. Alors du nouveau ?

-Et bien pas directement, mais j'ai enquêté sur la famille moldue qu'il à tué devant toi. Ils s'appelaient McKenzie, c'était une famille moldue tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mais leur plus jeune enfant, Enzo avait des prédispositions pour la magie et aurait du intégré Poudlard d'ici quelques années.

Harry se rembrunit.

-Hélas ce n'est pas tout Harry. La nuit de ta seconde vision, les derniers descendants d'une très vielle lignée de sorcier se sont fait assassiner. C'était un jeune couple, la femme attendait un enfant.

-Voldemort ? demanda Harry d'une voix dure.

-Oui, la marque des ténèbres était au dessus de la maison.

Dumbledore pu voir des larmes briller dans les yeux d'Harry, faisant scintiller le vert profond de son regard dans lequel se lisait une profonde tristesse et aussi de la culpabilité.

-Harry, tu n'es pas responsable de ses agissements, et tu la sais.

-Et je sais aussi qu'il est grand temps que je lui règle son compte ! Ce que j'aurais du faire il y a longtemps déjà !

-Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même, Harry. Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, préserve ton innocence c'est ce qui est le plus précieux, crois moi.

-Non, je ne suis plus un enfant depuis le jour où j'ai tout appris sur Voldemort et mes parents. Et mon innocence est le jour où Sirius est mort, quand j'ai juré sur sa tombe de le venger. Je vais faire ce pour quoi je suis né, tuer Voldemort, définitivement !

Harry avait parlé d'une voix dure et résignée, le regard sombre. L'enfant se dit Dumbledore, avait désormais totalement disparus et seul persistait une âme blessée par la vie, implacable et dure, désignée pour une sombre tache.

Quand Harry se leva et repartit vers le château sans un mot, le cœur du directeur se serra. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette tache soit assignée à Harry ? Lui qui était si pur et si plein de vie et de joie il y à encore quelques temps...

Harry fit silencieusement le tour du château, plongé dans ses pensées, renfermé sur lui-même. Au bout d'un moment, il retourna dans la chambre avec Drago qui dormait comme un petit ange.

Le jeune homme était allongé sur le ventre au milieu du lit, le drap blanc découvrant la peau diaphane de son dos. Harry se rapprocha alors de son amant endormis, et effleura la peau tant aimée avec une infinie douceur, ce qui fit légèrement frissonner le blond. Ne voulant pas le réveiller Harry interrompit sa caresse et s'allongea prés de Drago pour le regarder dormir. Le blond était paisible, respirait calmement, ignorant des soucis qui agitaient son petit ami. Ses cheveux platine lui tombaient légèrement sur les yeux, lui donnant un petit air sauvage plutôt sexy.

# Il va falloir le convaincre de se coiffer comme ça plus souvent, pensa Harry. #

Lentement la nuit continua son cours, cédant la place à l'aube puis au jour, et à 7h00 Harry réveilla Drago par de tendres baisers sur son visage endormi.

-Réveille-toi mon ange, murmura Harry à l'oreille du blond tout en lui mordillant le lobe, il est l'heure d'aller en cours.

-Hmmm...Si tu continues comme ça petit loup, je sens qu'on va se faire passer malade...dit Drago dans un gémissement.

Harry sourit et prit Drago dans ses bras.

-C'est vrai que tu m'as l'air patraque mon ange, tu devrais peut-être rester au lit. Je resterais prés de toi pour être sur que tu te repose...

-Mais bien sur ! Tu vas plutôt veiller à mon dévergondage, oui ! Petit loup pervers !

-Ne me tente pas, je ne voudrais pas me livrer au pêcher charnel avec toi !

-C'est ça je vais te croire ! Dit le blond tout en embrassant Harry à pleine bouche. Après quelques instants le brun rompit le baiser à contre cœur.

-Allez debout mon petit flemmard, lança-t-il en ouvrant grand les rideaux pour faire entrer la lumière du soleil d'octobre dans la chambre.

Alors contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur Drago se leva et se dirigea dans la salle d'eau pour se préparer, laissant malencontreusement la porte de la pièce et le rideau grands ouverts. Ce qui laissait voir son corps musclé et dévêtu à Harry, qui cédant à la tentation le rejoignit pour de doux ébats aquatiques.

Etrangement ce matin là arriva 30 minutes en retard au cours d'histoire, les cheveux mouillés toujours ébouriffés, la chemise à moitié ouverte... Ce qui provoqua nombre de soupirs et de rougissements parmi les filles de la classe !

Drago lui arriva aussi en retard pour son cours de botanique, les cheveux mouillés et plutôt ébouriffés aussi, déclenchant lui aussi tout un tas de soupirs chez la gente féminine de sa classe.

# Si elles savaient pourquoi je suis en retard...pensa le blond en souriant#

Deux heures plus tard les deux amants se retrouvèrent pour leur cours commun de métamorphose, et s'assirent ensemble sous le regard encore étonné de leurs camarades de classe. Et sous celui plus triste de Ron et Hermione, ce que Harry trop occupé à taquiner Drago ne remarqua pas.

-Tu sais que tu es plutôt sexy comme ça ? Murmurait-il à l'oreille de Drago.

-Tu trouves ? Tant mieux parce que je crois que je vais arrêter de me coiffer comme avant, c'est trop long !

-Alors là je suis content ! Mais il va falloir que je surveille toutes les petites greluches qui pensent comme moi !

-Ne t'en fait pas petit loup, elles ne m'attirent pas assez pour que je songe à te tromper. Tu n'as pas d'égal ! Et puis je t'aime, tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Je le sais et je te fais confiance, mais à elles non !

Drago sourit de la jalousie d'Harry et dit :

-C'est mignon. Mais maintenant au boulot parce que sinon McGonagal va nous mettre une retenue...

-Ou pire nous séparer, ajouta Harry.

Mais les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas vus que le professeur en question était juste derrière eux...

-En effet messieurs, confirma-t-elle, une de ces deux idées pourrait bien me venir à l'esprit si vous ne vous mettez pas au travail tout de suite.

Alors les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers leur professeur et lui firent leurs excuse avec de petites mines de chiens battus et McGonagal ne put retenir un sourire devant ces deux clowns et passa l'éponge pour cette fois puis les deux garçons se mirent au travail. Mieux valait ne pas trop tenter la chance avec elle !

La fin de l'heure se passa sans encombre, hors mis Neville qui en voulant transformer sa sourie en lapin, s'affubla lui-même d'oreilles de lapin ! Quand la fin du cours sonna, les deux amants se séparèrent sans grand entrain se donnant rendez-vous dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

L'heure d'histoire de Drago fut plutôt...agitée, les Serpentards étaient seuls pour ce cours et en profitèrent pour dire le fond de leur pensée au blond. Ce fut Blaise Zabini qui ouvrit le bal :

-Malefoy ! Lança-t-il. Rassure-moi, tu t'es rapproché de Potter pour mieux le faire tomber ensuite, hein ?

Drago s'y attendait et calmement il répondit :

-Non Zabini, on est vraiment devenus amis.

-Mais mon Drakychou, dit Pansy, tu ne peux pas être ami avec Potter ! C'est un Gryffondor !

-Parkinson ! Cracha Drago. J'ai deux ou trois choses à te dire ma grande ! D'abord je ne suis PAS « ton Drakychou », est-ce que c'est claire ? Ensuite, je peux très bien être ami avec un Gryffondor si je le veux, cette idée de Gryffondor et Serpentards ennemis pour la vi est stupide ! Oh ! Et pour finir, ne cherche pas à te faire des amis, tu n'y arriverais pas : il faut un cœur et un minimum d'humilité pour ça. Or, tu n'as ni l'un, ni l'autre !

Vexée la jeune fille partit s'asseoir à sa place sans un mot.

Blaise lui repartit l'assaut :

-Tu trahis ta maison et ta famille Malefoy ! Ton père sait-il que tu fricotte avec Potter ?

-Laisse mon père où il est vermine ! Laisse moi faire ce qui me plait et occupes toi plutôt à lécher les bottes de Voldemort pour obtenir un peu de considération de sa part !

-Tu n'es pas digne d'être un Serpentard, tu déçois tout le monde ici, répondit l'intéressé tremblent de rage.

-Je me fous de ce que vous pensez, personne ne me dictera ma conduite moi !

Et sur ces mots le blond s'installa seul au premier rang, étrangement il se sentait comme soulagé. Après tout, aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment été un ami, il ne perdait donc pas grand chose. Harry lui avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis... Drago espérait être en mesure de combler ce manque. Pour lui c'était différent, Harry lui suffisait.

Malheureusement pour lui, le blond n'était pas au bout de ses peines aujourd'hui...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Voldy et compagnie (2)

Drago était paralysé par ce qu'il venait de lire, quand il avait reconnu l'écriture de son père sur l'enveloppe, le blond avait été étonné. Jamais dans toute sa scolarité à Poudlard son père ne lui avait écrit, et c'est donc curieux qu'il avait ouvert l'enveloppe...

Mon fils,

Je suis fier et heureux de t'apprendre que notre seigneur tient t'avoir dans ses rangs.

Mais tu dois faire tes preuves, et tuer Potter, c'est seulement après l'avoir tué que tu pourras recevoir la marque des ténèbres.

Tu seras le plus jeune mangemort jamais recruté, c'est un honneur, rends toi en digne.

Honore ton sang, c'est la dernière chance de me rendre fier de toi.

J'attends ta réponse dans le plus bref délai.

Lucius Malefoy.

Drago était perdu et se sentait plus seul que jamais dans sa chambre vide.

Harry ! Il devait en parler à Harry. Heureusement, il était midi et les deux jeunes gens s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour manger ensemble à la table « neutre » où les élèves des différentes maisons pouvaient manger ensemble, à la même table sans problèmes. Ainsi le Serpentard ne se sentirait pas gêné à la table des Gryffondors, et Harry ne se ferrait pas lyncher par les « joyeux compagnons » de Drago. Alors le bond se dirigea vers la grande salle pour retrouver son petit ami.

-Ben t'en fais une tête mon p'tit dragon ! Lança Harry gaiement en arrivant près de Drago. Mais quand il vit le regard perdu de son amant, l'attitude du brun changea du tout au tout. Hey, fit-il d'une voix douce, qu'est-ce qu'il y a. Parles moi...

Drago sentant une nausée arriver tendit la lettre de son père à Harry, incapable de parler. Harry intrigué lut la lettre, pâlissant au fur et à mesure qu'il en découvrait le contenu. Puis d'un air déterminé il se leva et dit :

-Viens avec moi, il faut aller voir Dumbledore. Comme le blond ne réagissait pas Harry le prit par le bras et l'emmena j'usqu'au bureau du Directeur.

Arrivés devant la gargouille qui cachait le passage menant au bureau de Dumbledore Harry prononça le mot de passe te se précipita dans les escaliers suivit de Drago toujours dans le vague. Et sans même frapper à la porte les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans le bureau où Dumbledore lisait tranquillement un livre de métamorphose.

-Bonjour jeunes gens, que me vaut cette visite pour le moins...surprenante ?

-Ceci monsieur, dit Harry en tendant la lettre de Mr Malefoy au directeur.

Dumbledore prit la lettre et au fur et à mesure qu'il la lisait, son regard s'assombrissait.

-Hum... Les choses me semblent claires. Il apparaît que Drago doive faire un choix, qui ne sera pas facile à faire. Il fixait intensément Drago. Il va vous falloir choisir entre Harry ou votre père... L'amitié ou la famille... Prenez votre temps, réfléchissez mais faites moi part de votre décision dés que vous l'aurez prise, pour que je puisse prendre mes dispositions. Evidement si vous choisissez de rejoindre Voldemort il vous faudra quitter l'école.

Ces mots semblèrent ranimer violement Drago, alors que Harry était assommé par la peur...

-Je ne veux pas suivre l'exemple de mon père monsieur, dit le blond. Je ne partage pas ses idéaux et je ne veux pas avoir à tuer Harry. Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé, ni été fier de personne, ce n'est pas en ralliant Voldemort que je changerais les choses !

D'un coup Harry sentit l'air revenir dans ses poumons, et son cœur se faire plus léger. Dumbledore souriait.

-Je savais que tu ferrais le bon choix. Mais maintenant il va vous falloir être très prudents tout les deux. Voldemort ne supporte pas qu'on ne rallie pas ses rangs, surtout quand on y a été invité. Il va falloir faire attention à qui vous accorderez votre confiance et ne jamais sortir seuls du château, si vous devez sortir restez au moins tout les deux !

-Bien monsieur, répondirent les deux jeunes hommes en chœur.

-Maintenant que tout est clair allez manger, vous aurez besoin de force pour finir la journée.

Alors les deux amoureux retournèrent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, le repas se fit dans le plus grand silence, les deux amants se contentant de se regarder pour se comprendre. Quand le moment vint de retourner en cours, Harry et Drago s'isolèrent dans la salle sur demande pour partager un peu d'intimité avant de se séparer. A ce moment encore les mots étaient inutiles et les deux amants échangèrent simplement un baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse, puis ils partirent en cours chacun de leur côté.

Mais Drago n'était pas aussi calme qu'il en avait l'air. Il savait bien qu'il devrait donner une réponse à son père un jour où l'autre. Et mieux valais que Drago lui apprenne lui-même, plutôt qu'il ne le découvre seul en voyant que Drago ne se décidait pas à tuer Harry. Le blond se dirigea donc vers la volière avant d'aller en cours de soin aux créatures magiques, tant pis il serrait en retard, mais c'était important. Arrivé à la volière, il s'assit dans un coin, prit un morceau de parchemin et rédigea une lettre pour son père.

Père,

Je suis flatté de l'offre de Lord Voldemort, mais je ne peux accepter d'entrer à son service. Mes idéaux ont changés depuis que j'ai appris à connaître Harry Potter. Désolé de vous décevoir une fois de plus, mais ma décision est prise. Adieu je suppose...

Drago Malefoy.

Après avoir relue le lettre Drago appela son hibou et lui donna la lettre pour son père. Il regarda le hibou s'envoler, son arrêt de mort dans les pattes...

#Bon maintenant en cours ! De toute façon je ne peux plus faire marche arrière...#

La fin de la journée fut plutôt calme pour les deux amoureux qui se retrouvèrent de 14h00 à 15h00 pour une deuxième heure commune de métamorphose. Ils étonnèrent d'ailleurs leur professeur, en effet ils ne parlèrent pas de l'heure sauf pour poser une question sur le cours.

Enfin à 16h00 les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre, ils passèrent quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis se mirent a leurs devoirs. Après quelques temps, un bruit à la fenêtre les interrompit dans leur travail. Un hibou toquait au carreau avec son bec, il avait dans les pattes une enveloppe rouge vif...

-Ca c'est pour moi, dit Drago d'une voix morne.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Harry Drago ajouta :

-J'ai envoyé un lettre à mon père pour lui dire que je ne rejoindrais pas les rangs de Voldemort parce qu'on avait appris à se connaître toi et moi. Et voilà sa réaction...

D'un air résigné il ouvrit la fenêtre, prit la beuglante et donna un bout de pain au hibou avant de refermer la fenêtre derrière lui.

-Bon, reprit-il. Autant l'ouvrir maintenant, hein ?

-Oui je crois, répondit Harry.

Alors Drago ouvrit la beuglante, sachant à peu près à quoi s'attendre.

« -Drago Malefoy ! Tu es la honte de mon sang, fricoter avec Potter ! Tu salis la réputation de notre lignée ! Et tu te permets de refuser l'invitation du maître des ténèbres ! Jamais il n'avait invité quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ! C'était un honneur ! A partir de maintenant tu n'es plus mon fils, ne compte plus sur moi pour quoi que ce soit ! Tu es déshérité ! Reste dons avec Potter, Dumbledore et les sangs de bourbe si cela t'amuse ! Adieu ! »

-Exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, dit Drago.

-Je suis désolé mon ange.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi p'tit loup. Tu sais bien que je ne perds pas grands chose, je n'ai jamais été proche de ma famille

-Mais tu es quand même déshérité !

Drago sourit.

-Mon père va bientôt regretter de m'avoir appris tous ses petits trucs de fraude... Depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, tous les mois 500 gallions sont virés de son compte sur le mien, passant pour un de ses pots de vin mensuel qu'il paie pour avoir autant d'influence... Je ne risque pas de manquer d'argent avant longtemps. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en rende compte

-Je crois que je vais changer ton surnom, p'tit démon t'irais beaucoup mieux !

Sur ce les deux amoureux éclatèrent de rire puis se remirent au travail avant d'aller manger ensemble, et cette fois leur arrivée ne provoqua plus que quelques regards étonnés de la part de quelques irréductibles...


	15. Chapter 15

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on lit sa fic, sur ce voila un nouveau chapitre alors bonne lecture. Bisous à tous et faite part de vos remarques svp !

Chapitre 15 Le gardien

Le mois qui suivit fut relativement calme, Harry n'avais pas eu de nouvelle vision mais avait tout de même mal à la tête assez souvent. Enfin décembre arriva, et avec lui les décorations de noël, l'euphorie et l'empressement pour l'achat des cadeaux…Harry et Drago voulaient chacun s'offrir quelque chose d'intime, d'unique qui symboliserait leur relation particulière ainsi que leurs sentiments.  
Harry était en train d'y réfléchir à la bibliothèque seul, son cours de soin aux créatures magiques avait été annulé et Drago lui était en cours d'astronomie. Le brun était donc venu à la bibliothèque avec l'intention de travailler, mais très vite son esprit s'était égaré… Il était tellement pris par ses réflexions qu'il n'entendit même pas Dumbledore s'approcher de lui et sursauta quand celui-ci l'appela.  
-Excuse-moi Harry, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ce n'est rien monsieur, j'étais dans les étoiles…  
Dumbledore sourit.  
-Tu te demande quoi offrir à Drago pour noël n'est-ce pas ?  
-Hmm oui, répondit le brun un peu gêné.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, suit ton cœur et ton instinct et le cadeau que tu lui offriras lui ferra plaisir.  
-Merci monsieur. Mais vous n'êtes sûrement pas venu me voir juste pour me  
donner ce conseil, non ?  
-En effet, pourtant j'aimerais, dit-il un peu plus sombre qu'avant. Je suis venu te parler de Voldemort, mais ne restons pas ici, il a trop d'espions.  
Harry et Dumbledore sortirent donc de la bibliothèque pour se diriger vers le bureau, plus sécurisé, du directeur. Quand ils se furent installés, Dumbledore reprit la parole.  
-Bien, j'ai mené mon enquête depuis notre dernière discussion. Et j'ai découvert que Voldemort avait encore tué plusieurs enfants, tous de futurs sorciers. Maintenant j'ai quelques questions à te poser. As-tu eu des visions depuis que tu es sorti du coma ?  
-Non monsieur.  
-Bien, et as-tu eu à la tête depuis la dernière fois que tu m'en as parlé ?  
-Oui plusieurs fois.  
-Combien exactement ? Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange mais c'est important.  
-Je ne sais pas trop, peut être une dizaine de fois. Mais j'ai du mal à voir le rapport…  
-J'y viens Harry, répondit Dumbledore. Bon, depuis ta sortie du coma Voldemort a assassiné ou fait assassiner exactement onze enfants, tous de futurs sorciers. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en avançant que quand un enfant meurt, tu as mal à la tête. C'est à cause du lien qui vous relie depuis qu'il a voulu te tuer.  
L'expression de Harry à la mention de ce lien était devenue tout de suite  
plus sombre.  
-Ne te sens pas coupable Harry, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui se passait, et heureusement ! Sinon tu serais devenu fou ! Le plus grave, c'est que j'ai appris que Voldemort a pour ambition de tuer tous les enfants appelés à devenir sorciers pour ne pas voir son pouvoir contesté.  
-Mais il va se retrouver sans serviteurs au bout d'un moment…  
-Faux Harry, il aura les mêmes serviteurs qu'aujourd'hui, en ce moment même il cherche un moyen de rendre ses fidèles mangemorts et lui même immortels.  
-Toujours cette foutue obsession de la mort !  
-L'inconnue fait toujours peur Harry. Pour l'instant, j'essaie de trouver un endroit pour mettre la future génération de sorcier en sécurité. Ce qui n'est pas simple car ces enfants sont nombreux…  
Harry réfléchit un instant, puis son visage s'éclaira d'un coup.  
-Et pourquoi ne pas les cacher dans un endroit on ne peut plus évident, comme Poudlard par exemple, Voldemort ne s'y attendrait pas. Et il suffira d'un gardien du secret, comme pour la protection de mes parents et moi même il y a quelques années…  
-C'est si simple que je n'y pensais même pas Harry ! Tellement simple que Voldemort n'y pensera pas non plus.  
Dumbledore réfléchit quelques instants à son tour.  
-Je propose de les cacher dans l'aile inhabitée du château, au septième étage. Et comme c'est ton idée, je te propose d'être toi même le gardien du secret, si tu t'en sens la force bien sur…  
Sans même réfléchir plus longtemps Harry accepta et Dumbledore fixa la date  
de transfère des enfants et de l'exécution du sortilège du gardien du secret  
à la semaine suivante.

Harry sortit du bureau de Dumbledore et partit vers la salle de cours de Drago qui lui avait demandé de venir le chercher. Le temps du trajet Harry était seul et il s'arrêta d'un coup, à quelques mètres de la salle où se trouvait Drago pour encore cinq minutes, il sourit. Il se sentait enfin utile et n'avait plus l'impression de n'être qu'un pion que l'on trimbalait selon son bon vouloir. Quand la fin de l'heure sonna, Harry était toujours planté au milieu du couloir, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il ne faisait même pas attention aux élèves qui sortaient de cours et qui le regardaient en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait encore. Et c'est comme ça que Drago le trouva en sortant de son cours.

-C'est moi que tu attends avec un si beau sourire mon ange ? Chuchota le blond à l'oreille de Harry.

La voix de son petit ami fut comme un électrochoc qui sortit Harry de sa rêverie…

-Hein ? Heu, non ! Enfin, si ! Enfin…

Drago éclata de rire en voyant Harry qui bafouillait en essayant de se rattraper.

-Alors tu me raconte p'tit loup ?

-Allons dans ta chambre d'abord p'tit démon, répondit Harry.

-Dans notre chambre, p'tit loup, dans notre chambre, le reprit Drago avec un doux sourire.

Arrivés dans la chambre, les deux amants s'enlacèrent, s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis s'assirent dans la banquette prés du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée, et Harry raconta à Drago ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, de l'idée qu'il avait soumise au directeur, puis de sa décision de devenir le gardien du secret de l'endroit où seraient cachés les enfants.

Drago comprenait et respectait le choix de son petit ami, mais il était tout de même inquiet, car ce choix mettrait Harry encore plus en danger qu'il ne l'était déjà. Si jamais Voldemort venait à apprendre que Harry était le gardien du secret de l'endroit où la nouvelle génération de sorcier était cachée, il poursuivrait encore plus férocement Harry.

Le brun voyait bien que son petit ami était inquiet pour lui et dit :

-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi mon p'tit démon, avec toi et Dumbledore pour e protéger je ne risque rien.

Drago sourit.

-Ne joue pas les naïfs, s'il te plait tu sais très bien que le fait d'être le gardien du secret te mettras en première ligne si jamais Voldemort venait à l'apprendre.

-Et toi tu sais très que je suis en première ligne depuis ma naissance, ça ne changera pas grand-chose à la situation.

-Oh si ça changera p'tit loup ! Il mettra encore plus de moyen en place pour t'avoir à sa mercie.

-Je le sais bien, mais j'en ai marre de rester inactif dans ce combat ! Et si il veut venir me chercher, qu'il vienne ! Je l'attends ! J'en ai marre de ce jeu du chat et de la souris !

-Et moi je ne veux pas qu'il vienne te chercher, parce que je t'aime et que sans toi je ne suis plus rien maintenant !

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient émus et des larmes brillaient dans leurs yeux. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, leurs souffles saccadés à cause de leurs sanglots et de la force de leurs sentiments. Drago s'accrochait désespérément à Harry, comme s'il avait peur qu'on le lui arrache des bras précipitamment. Harry lui s'accrochait férocement à Drago pour lui montrer qu'il était fort et qu'il ne comptait pas se laisser arracher de ses bras aussi facilement. Fatigués de leur journée ils s'allongèrent et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'heure du repas arriva puis passa sans que les deux amants ne se réveillent. Dumbledore remarquant leur absence leur fit porter des plateaux repas dans la chambre de préfet de Drago, il était presque sur que les deux jeunes hommes s'y trouvaient.

A leur réveil les deux amoureux trouvèrent doc deux plateaux repas sur le bureau de Drago, ils sourirent et se jetèrent sur la nourriture quelque peu affamés. Ensuite ils se mirent à leurs devoirs pour ne pas prendre de retard puis ils se douchèrent (…) et passèrent la soirée à jouer aux échecs, Drago gagna plus souvent que Harry mais les deux garçons s'e fichaient, ils jouaient juste pour le plaisir. Puis vers minuit ils allèrent se recoucher et se rendormirent après un dernier baiser.

Le lendemain alors qu'il était en cours de divination Harry trouva ce qu'il allait offrir à Drago pour noël, une bague sur mesure et gravée, il avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il voulait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à matérialiser l'image qu'il avait en tête sur un parchemin et à l'envoyer à l'atelier des fées du nord pour qu'elles réalisent ce qu'il voulait.

Drago lui eut la révélation en cours d'astronomie, lui aussi offrirait une bague unique à Harry, et cette bague aussi viendrait de l'atelier des fées du nord.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Spicy marmelade : **Pour l'amitié Ron/Hermione/Harry désolée mais j'ai totalement cassé le truc dans ma fic car elle est basée sur le couple Harry/Drago alors j'ai évincé Ron et Hermione pour une simple question de facilité. Voilà et merci pour ta review !

**Shini-noeru : **Ne t'en fait pas comme tu le vois la suite est là, et le reste arrive dés que je peux, j'ai tout écrit (d'ailleurs quand j'ai mit le point le final ça m'a fait tout drôle de finir la première fic que j'ai écrite, je suis quand même dessus depuis un an…) mas il faut juste que je trouve le temps de tout retaper car j'ai eu un bug qui m'a tout effacé il n'y a pas longtemps… Merci pour ta review !

**Elisabeth91 :** Merci pour ta review et la suite est là. Ca te plait ?

**Vert Emeraude : **Merci pour ta review.

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre, je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite par ce que entre les cours, les révisions pour le bac, la famille et les potes c'est chaud ! Mais je poste au plus vite la suite, promis ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews avec vos avis, remarque, coup de gueules etc… Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 16 : Joyeux Noël

Noël était enfin arrivé, et c'était l'effervescence à Poudlard, du moins pour les quelques élèves restés pour les vacances. Tout le monde avait participé à la décoration du château et l'effet était des plus surprenant, mais très beau.

Drago et Harry avaient pris leur repas avec les autres puis étaient retournés dans leur chambre pour s'offrir leurs cadeaux en toute intimité. Ce fut Drago qui donna en premier son cadeau à Harry, le brun prit le petit paquet et l'ouvrit. Il contenait un anneau d'argent qui représentait un serpent, dans sa gueule il tenait une petite étoile de pierre de lune. A l'intérieur de l'anneau Drago avait fait graver :

« Mon âme est tienne. D »

Harry sourit et dit :

-Merci p'tit démon, il est magnifique. Tiens, à ton tour maintenant.

Drago prit le petit paquet que Harry lui tendait e l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur il y avait un anneau celtique nervuré de pierre de lune et d'émeraude. Quand il le sortit de son écrin, le blond vit que Harry avait fait graver l'intérieur de l'anneau :

« A toi pou l'éternité. H »

Drago sourit en mettant l'anneau et dit :

-Je vois que nous avons la même idée. Merci p'tit loup, il est sublime.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient tendrement quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Harry alla ouvrir, c'était Dumbledore.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais vous êtes partis vite et je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous donner vos cadeaux. Tenez.

Dumbledore tendit à chacun une petite boite, quand ils les ouvrirent ils trouvèrent tout deux un pendentif d'argent accroché à une chaîne. Les pendentifs représentaient un lion et un serpent enlacés.

-Ce sont des pendentifs magiques, leur apprit Dumbledore. Dés que l'un de vous est en danger le pendentif de l'autre devient noir. Je les ai ensorcelés moi même, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait servir, bien sur j'espère me tromper.

-Merci monsieur, c'est très gentil, dit Harry. Vous n'auriez pas du…

-Cela me fait plaisir Harry, répondit Dumbledore. Bon je vais vous laisser maintenant, bonne fin de soirée.

Puis le directeur les laissa seuls.

-Ils sont vraiment beau ces pendentifs, dit Drago, mais j'espère aussi qu'ils ne serviront pas…

-Ce qui doit arriver arrivera p'tit démon, mais n'y pensons plus, pour ce soir au moins. Ce soir il n'y a que toi et moi, personne d'autre.

La soirée finit dans le calme, la tendresse et l'amour le plus pur.

Le lendemain matin ils furent réveillés par le claquement d'une branche d'arbre contre la fenêtre.

-Salut beau blond, dit Harry en se blottissant dans les bras de son amant. Bien dormi ?

-Très bien p'tit loup, et toi ?

-Bien aussi, mais là je me rends compte que mon surnom est bien choisi…

-Ah oui et pourquoi ? Demanda Drago.

-Parce que j'ai une faim de loup !

Drago regarda Harry et les deux amants éclatèrent de rire en même temps puis se levèrent pour aller déjeuner dans la grande salle avec les autres.

Après le déjeuner Drago alla à la bibliothèque pour travailler et Harry alla se promener dans le parc pour prendre l'air, avant de se rendre à son tour à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Le brun se baladait tranquillement, il faisait le tour du parc dans lequel il avait vécu tant de choses…

Le saule cogneur contre lequel il s'était écrasé dans la voiture volante des Weasley avec Ron en deuxième année. L'enclos dans lequel il avait caressé Buck l'hippogriffe en troisième année. Toujours en troisième année le saule cogneur par lequel il avait accédé la maison hurlante.

Maison hurlante dans laquelle il s'était découvert un parrain, presque un père d'ailleurs.

Cet endroit pré du lac où il avait combattus les détraqueurs, en troisième année encore, et où il avait crée son premier patronus.

L'arène dans laquelle il avait combattus le magyar à pointe pour la première épreuve du tournois des sorciers en quatrième année.

Le lac dans lequel il avait plongé pour récupérer Ron puis Gabrielle, la sœur de Fleur Delacour pour la deuxième épreuve du tournoi…

Ce labyrinthe immense qu'il avait du traverser pour récupérer la coupe des trois sorciers avec Cédric. Cette coupe qui l'avait menée à Voldemort pour qu'il puisse ressusciter.

L'endroit précis où il était revenu à Poudlard avec le corps de Cédric.

Et puis peut-être l'endroit du parc où il avait passé le plus de temps après la tour des Gryffondors, et les salles de cours, le terrain de quidditch.

Ce terrain sur lequel il avait disputé tant de matches, et où il avait remporté tant de victoires.

Ce même terrain où quelques mois plus tôt il avait remporté sa plus belle victoire, Drago Malefoy. En y regardant bien la plus part des choses lui étaient depuis son entrée à Poudlard étaient parties du parc.

Mais aujourd'hui quelque chose lui paraissait étrange dans le parc, d'habitude il s »y sentait toujours bien, libre et en paix ; là il se sentait épié, encerclé, presque acculé. C'est alors qu'au détour d'un bosquet d'arbres Harry tomba nez à nez avec Voldemort, baguette en main qui prés un sourire vainqueur lança :

-Stupéfix !

Et Harry tomba paralysé au sol, stupéfié il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, et Voldemort put l'emmener avec lui sans problème.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapitre 16 : Prisonnier_**

Drago qui était pris par ses devoirs ne faisait pas attention au temps qui passait, et c'est seulement quand il eut fini son devoir de potion qu'il se rendit compte que cela faisait un moment que Harry aurait du le retrouver pour travailler. Le blond regarda l'heure, il était 15h30.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait bon sang ? »

Après encore dix minutes d'attente Drago rangea ses affaires pour partir à la recherche du brun, mais en rangeant son dernier livre le blond fut pris d'un pressentiment et sortit son pendentif de sous sa chemise. Il était noir ! Sous le choc il ne put retenir un cri :

-Harry !

Les quelques personnes présentes dans la bibliothèque se tournèrent vers lui étonnées et le virent sortir en courant. Arrivé dans sa chambre de préfet Drago se calma du mieux qu'il put et tenta d'entrer en contact avec son petit ami.

-Harry ? Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Mon pendentif est noir !

-Voldemort m'a pris par surprise et m'a emmené avec lui, je n'ai pas pu réagir…

-Tu sais où tu es ? demanda Drago affolé.

-A Little Angelton, j'ai reconnu la maison des Jedusor. Préviens Dumbledore et ne viens pas seul surtout !

-Ne t'en fait pas j'arrive mon ange.

-Venez vite, il me fait surveiller par des détraqueurs… Tu me pro…

-Harry ? Harry ? Harry ?

Voldemort venait d'entrer dans la pièce où Harry était détenu, il avait l'air furieux.

-Alors Harry, on communique avec quelqu'un ? C'était Drago l'autre fois n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme cette fois je suppose…

-Je ne vous le dirais pas !

-Mais je sais déjà qui c'était mon pauvre Harry ! Tout comme je sais que tu lui à dit où nous étions, et il va venir pour te délivrer… Parce qu'il t'aime !

Harry ne pouvait y croire, comment Voldemort pouvait-il savoir que Drago et lui étaient ensemble ?

-TU as oublié mon cher Harry que moi aussi je suis legilimens ! Et je vous ai espionné. Mais maintenant tu ne pourras plus communiquer avec qui que ce soit.

Alors Voldemort leva sa baguette, la pointa sur Harry et dit :

-Profite bien de tes pouvoirs pour encore quelques instants, tu ne les récupèreras avant un moment.

Un éclair bleu jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort et frappa Harry. Une lueur nacrée l'entoura un instant puis s'évanouit et d'un coup Harry se sentit faible. Voldemort le regarda puis éclata de rire et en lui jetant sa baguette il dit :

-Tiens amuse toi avec maintenant, ça t'occuperas !

Puis il laissa Harry seul avec les détraqueurs.

Drago était fou d'inquiétude, il n'arrivait plus à joindre Harry depuis une demi-heure et il avait peur que Voldemort ai surpris leur conversation et soit en train de punir le brun d'une façon des plus cruelle. Sans attendre plus longtemps le blond prit quelques affaires, dont plusieurs potions, la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et deux dagues, puis il partit à la recherche de Harry sans prévenir personne.

Sans baguette ni pouvoir Harry ne pouvait lutter contres les terribles visions que la présence des détraqueurs lui infligeait. A chaque instants il voyait ses parents mourir de la main de Voldemort ou Sirius mourir à cause de Bellatrix Lestrange ou encore Cédric Diggory mourir dans le cimetière où Voldemort était revenu. Il essayait de faire abstraction de ce qu'il voyait en pensant à des moments heureux, mais cela n'avait marché qu'au début. Maintenant Harry était à bout de force et ne pouvais que subir encore et encore ces visions d'horreur.

-Lily prends Harry et pars ! Il arrive.

-Mais James…

-Sauve notre fil Lily !

Des bruits de pas précipités.

-Bonsoir James, comment vas-tu ?

-Tu n'auras pas mon fils Tom !

-Ah oui tu crois ? Lily est partie le cacher je suppose… Qu'importe je le trouverais quand même. AVADA KEDEVRA !

Bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe.

-Lily où es-tu ? Montre-toi, de toute façon je vous trouverais…

Cris d'un bébé qui pleure, sourire de Voldemort.

-Je t'avais dit que je vous trouverais. Ecoute Lily, ton fils m'appelle. Ah vous voilà !

-Non je vous en prie, pas Harry, ce n'est qu'un bébé. Tuez-moi si vous le voulez mais laissez vivre Harry !

-Oh oui tu vas mourir Lily, mais ton fils aussi va mourir.

-NON !

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Eclat de rire de Voldemort et pleurs du bébé.

Et encore cette vision de la mort de ses parents, ils étaient morts à cause de lui, il n'attirait que la mort sur les gens qu'il fréquentait. Cédric était mort à cause de lui, tout comme Sirius et d'autres encore allaient mourir pour lui. Heureusement pour Ron et Hermione qu'ils ne le fréquentaient plus, cela leur sauverait peut être la vie… Mais Drago ?

-Le garçon n'est pas seul maître, il y en à un autre avec lui.

-Tourne toi que je le voie !

Ils étaient dans un cimetière brumeux, Cédric prés de Harry. Un homme se tourna vers eux, un paquet dans les bras qui n'était autre qu'une forme diminuée et hideuse de Voldemort qui souriait.

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort et frappa Cédric de plein fouet qui s'effondra à terre, sans vie.

Harry hurlait dans sa cellule, il ne supportait plus ces visions d'horreur, il voulait que tout s'arrête, il voulait mourir et ne plus rien ressentir… Simplement mourir, enfin se reposer vraiment, sans rien craindre. Mais Drago arrivait, il allait le sortir de là et il pourrait vaincre Voldemort et lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui.

Il fallait juste qu'il tienne encore un peu et il verrait Drago, ça lui donnerait des forces, il retrouverait ses pouvoirs et tout serrait presque finit.

Penser à quelque chose d'heureux, il devait se concentrer, ne pas se laisser submerger par le pouvoir des détraqueurs. Il était l'élu désigné pour vaincre Voldemort, alors il en avait le pouvoir et il le ferrait…

Juste encore un peu…

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire ce qu'il voulait car à bout de force il s'évanouit.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 17 : Délivrance**_

Drago courrait comme il n'avait jamais couru et bousculait tout le monde dans les couloirs de l'école, il fit même tomber Rogue au détour d'un couloir, mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte et continua sa course vers le parc de Poudlard. Quand il fut enfin sorti du château le blond s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle puis partit chercher son balai dans les vestiaires du terrain de quidditch. Son balais à la main il couru de plus belle vers la sortie du parc pour décoller vers Little Angelton et sortir Harry des mains de Voldemort.

Arrivé au village Drago atterrit dans le cimetière puis se dirigea vers la vielle maison abandonnée des Jedusor. Quand il entra dans la propriété le blond fut attaqué par trois mangemorts qu'il mit hors combat après un rude combat puis il reprit son chemin et entra dans la maison la cape d'invisibilité de Harry sur le dos. Alors il partit à la recherche de son petit ami le plus discrètement possible en se guidant malheureusement avec les cris que poussait le brun. Mais quand le brun se tut d'un coup Drago s'affola et couru à toute vitesse vers l'endroit d'où lui étaient parvenus les cris de son amant. En arrivant à l'entrée d'un grand couloir le blond s'arrêta brusquement, la porte du fond était gardée par deux détraqueurs en plus de son père. Se concentrant sur le premier baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Harry, Drago tendit sa baguette vers les détraqueurs et hurla :

-Spero patronum !

Alors un énorme dragon argenté jaillit de sa baguette et les détraqueurs de garde s'enfuirent tout comme les trois qui étaient dans la pièce gardée, et Drago put voir Harry étendu à terre, inconscient.

-Qui est là ? demanda Lucius la baguette à la main.

Drago sourit, enleva la cape et dit :

-Votre fils père. Je viens chercher un ami.

Lucius éclata de rire.

-Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps espèce de traitre à ton sang !

-Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez père…

Drago fit mine de faire demi tour puis quand Lucius baissa sa baguette un sourire goguenard sur le visage le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et cria :

-Stupéfix !

Débarrassé de tous les obstacles qui le séparaient de Harry, Drago couru dans la pièce où le brun était inconscient. Arrivé prés du jeune homme il le prit dans ses bras et tout en lui tapotant le visage pour le réveiller il dit :

-Harry, réveille-toi s'il te plait, je suis là maintenant, c'est moi Drago, on va sortir de là. Réveille-toi p'tit loup.

Le brun s'agita dans les bras du blond puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent et Drago sourit :

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

Harry se redressa un peu dans les bras de son amant et dit :

-Bof, je me suis déjà sentit mieux… T'en as mit du temps, ajouta le brun en souriant.

-Je suis là, c'est ce qui compte non ?

-Oui, je plaisantais. Tu pourrais me rendre mes pouvoirs s'il te plait ? Voldemort me les as enlevé pour que je ne m'échappe pas et que je ne lutte pas contre les détraqueurs.

Drago embrassa son petit ami et pointa sa baguette sur lui en disant :

-Finite incantatem.

Alors une brume nacrée arriva de nul part et pénétra en Harry qui se sentit mieux et se leva pour récupérer sa baguette.

-Bon, on peut retourner à Poudlard maintenant, dit Drago tout en sachant ce que Harry répondrait.

-Non p'tit démon, il sait que je suis libre et que j'ai de nouveau mes pouvoirs, je ne pourrais jamais sortir d'ici sans l'avoir tué d'abord.

-Pourquoi j'étais sur que tu dirais ça ?

Harry sourit.

-Et pourquoi j'étais sur que tu viendrais seul ? Parce qu'on se connaît par cœur. On y va ?

Alors les deux jeunes hommes partirent ensembles à la recherche de Voldemort, tapis quelque part dans une pièce de l'antique demeure Jedusor.

Harry suivit Drago le long des couloirs et après quelques temps ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée de la maison qui donnait sur plusieurs chemins en plus de celui d'où ils venaient et d'un escalier menant aux étages supérieurs.

-En haut, dit Harry. Ca m'étonnerais fort que Voldemort ai établis ses appartements au rez-de-chaussée anciennement réservé aux domestiques.

Au premier étage les deux garçons ne tombèrent que sur quelques mangemorts qu'ils éliminèrent rapidement avant de passer au deuxième puis au dernier étage où ils trouveraient Voldemort.

Quand ils tombèrent sur un groupe de six mangemorts, parmi lesquels il y avait Bellatrix Lestrange Harry fut persuadé que Voldemort n'était plus loin et qu'il serrait bientôt face à son ennemi, à armes égales.

-Tiens, bébé Potter s'est échappé, lança Bellatrix en riant. Et mon cher neveu est avec lui, comme c'est beau l'amitié…

Drago sourit et dit :

-Mais l'amour est encore plus beau et plus fort, chère tante Bella.

Le visage de la sorcière pâlit au sous-entendu que Drago avait fait sur sa relation amoureuse avec Harry, mais la femme reprit constance et dit :

-Tu as raison neveu, et grâce à l'amour que je porte à mon maître vous ne pourrez pas l'atteindre. Et maintenant bat-toi bébé Potter, mais tâche de faire mieux que ton parrain où je serrais encore déçue.

Elle avait frappé où il fallait, Harry était fou de rage et avec l'aide de Drago il élimina les cinq autres mangemorts, gardant Bellatrix pour la fin, pour venger Sirius. Quand il ne resta plus que Bellatrix de debout Harry dit :

-Laisse la moi Drago et n'intervient pas, c'est ma vengeance.

Drago s'écarta mais dit quand même :

-Ne te fatigue pas trop p'tit loup, il y aura Voldemort après et lui c'est une autre paire de manche…

Mais Harry n'entendait plus rien tout à sa rage de venger Sirius. Le combat fut rude et violent, chacun des deux combattants jetant toute sa puissance dans le combat, mais à un moment Bellatrix trébucha contre le corps d'un mangemort et Harry en profita pour la stupéfixier. Il s'approcha alors de la femme et lui dit :

-Même si je dois mourir en combattant Voldemort, tu devras vivre en sachant qu'un garçon de dix-sept ans t'a battu en duel. Dur pour la favorite de Voldemort, non ?

Puis il se tourna vers Drago, lui sourit et dit :

-Si on allait rendre visite à notre ami Voldy ?

Drago sourit à son tour puis suivit Harry dans un couloir au bout duquel une lumière verte brillait à travers l'entrebâillement d'une porte.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 18 : Dernier combat**_

Ils étaient maintenant à quelques pas de la porte entrebâillée quand Harry s'arrêta et retint Drago.

-Attends un instant, je voudrais te parler. Le brun sourit à son petit ami. Tu sais que tu ne devras pas t'immiscer dans ce combat, n'est-ce pas ? Drago hocha la tête. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas de ton aide, mais c'est moi l'Elu qui pourrait le tuer.

-Je sais p'tit loup, je retiendrais les mangemorts qui voudront venir en renfort mais je n'interviendrais pas. C'est ton combat et je n'ai rien à y faire.

-Maintenant écoute moi, si je meurs tu pars tout de suite, promet le moi.

Drago avala difficilement et dit :

-Je te le promets, mais je t'interdis de mourir. Et avant d'y aller bois moi cette potion.

-C'est quoi demanda Harry en débouchant la fiole de verre qui contenait une potion de couleur nacrée.

-Une petite potion de ma composition, qui va te rendre toutes tes forces, un petit remontant quoi.

Harry but la potion et dit :

-Tu penses vraiment à tout, hein ?

Puis les deux amants s'embrassèrent avec une tendresse et un amour inouï. Puis presque à regret Harry s'écarta de Drago et dit :

-Allons-y.

-Attends, dit Drago. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime p'tit démon.

Il sourit à Drago et s'avança vers la porte d'un pas décidé.

Quand il entra dans la pièce Harry vit Voldemort qui lui tournait le dos, il regardait le jardin de la propriété à travers une fenêtre. C'était la même pièce où Harry s'était retrouvé avec lui pendant son coma, quand Voldemort avait voulut l'interroger.

-Te voilà enfin Harry, et toi aussi Drago. Bien, très bien… Le monde de la magie va assister au dernier épisode d'un des plus grand combats, celui du bien contre le mal. Et quel enjeu ? L'avenir du monde Harry, l'avenir du monde ! Voldemort se tourna vers le brun, il avait le regard fou d'un fanatique qui assisterait au retour de son dieu… Ne sens tu pas cette pression, cette adrénaline, ce suspense ? Et nous dans cette maison, nous sommes les seuls à la sentir… Dehors, tout le monde dors paisiblement, regarde un film, lit un livre, danse dans une soirée, travaille, étudie… Ils sont tous ignorant de ce qui se joue à ce moment précis, ici même, dans ce petit village dont si peu de monde connaît l'existence. Et pourtant ! Pourtant, c'est ici que se joue l'avenir du monde, et ensuite tout sera joué, tout serra fini, tout serra dit. Et plus rien en changera jusqu'a ce qu'un nouveau combat éclate, avec de nouveaux acteurs qui comme nous deux ne serrons que les pions d'une destinée supérieure dont ils ne connaîtront même pas tous les tenants et aboutissants, tout comme toi et moi. Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi moi ? On ne le saura jamais, c'est comme ça et c'est tout, c'est la vie. La destinée aurait très bien pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'est tombé sur nous et nous n'avons fait que suivre le mouvement. Au fond, nous ne sommes pas responsables de ce qui nous est arrivé et qui nous à mené jusque là, jusqu'à ce moment ultime où un seul de nous survivra.

Harry écoutait Voldemort et se disait qu'au fond il n'avait peut être pas tout à fait tort mais pas tout à fait raison non plus…

-Tu te trompe sur un point Tom, répondit Harry. Tu as été un pion parce que tu as bien voulu l'être, si tu avais voulu tu aurais pu rester bon, il t'aurais suffit d'accepter l'aide qu'on te proposait. Celle de Dumbledore par exemple, mais ta fierté a pris le dessus, ti t'en sortirais seul ou tu plongerais totalement dans cet abyme de mal. Mais tu as plongé et aujourd'hui nous en sommes là, et nous allons par noter combat décider du sort du monde, ça te plait n'est-ce pas ? Tout se pouvoir qui coule dans tes veines, tu acquiert enfin ce que tu mérite de droit, pour rembourser ce malheur que tu as vécu pendant tes onze premières années, pour venger ta mère… Mais ouvre un peu les yeux Tom ! Regarde un peu plus loin que le bout de ton nez, et vois tout ce que tu as perdu à cause de ton désir de vengeance ! Jamais tu n'as été heureux, jamais tu n'as été amoureux, jamais tu n'as eu d'amis… Et regarde moi, j'ai été tout aussi malheureux que toi mes onze premières années, à cause de toi d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, j'ai connu, le bonheur, les amis, la confiance, l'amour… Tant de choses que tu ne connaîtras jamais. Parce que tu as choisi de vivre pour la vengeance et le mal. Alors ne dis pas que tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui nous à mené jusqu'ici, tu avais le choix de prendre te vie en main, et tu ne l'a pas fait. Et maintenant nous voilà arrivés à notre dernière rencontre, alors battons nous, finissons en et adieu.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que Voldemort et lui se retrouvaient face à face, baguette en main prêts à combattre pour l'avenir du monde, pour leur avenir.

Drago de son côté était fou d'inquiétude, mais l'arrivée de deux mangemorts venant porter main forte à leur maître, l'obligea à ne plus penser à ce qui se passait derrière lui pour ce concentrer sur son propre combat.

Harry était puissant et Voldemort aussi, chacun se battait pour ses idéaux et y mettait toute sa puissance, mais l'un d'eux devait perdre et mourir, et c'est ce qui se passa.

Pourquoi était-il tombé ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas relevé ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé son ennemi le tuer ? Peut être par la fatigue de la vie ? Peut être par peur de ce qui viendrait ensuite, ou de ce qui ne viendrait pas ? Peut être pour ne pas voir tous ses efforts réduits à néant après sa victoire par quelqu'un de trop semblable à son ennemi. Peut être parce qu'il savait les hommes trop jeunes encore pour faire durer la paix ?

Mais ça on ne le saura jamais car aux derniers instants de sa courte vie, quand Voldemort lui lança le maléfice de sectum sempra ses derniers mots furent pour Drago. Celui qu'il avait tant aimé.

Le blond n'avait pas vu ce qui c'était passé jusqu'à ce que Harry l'appelle, il était en plein combat avec un mangemort.

-Drago… appela une voix faible.

Le jeune Homme qui venait de stupéfixier son adversaire se tourna rapidement et se précipita vers Harry. Il était à terre et avait de longues coupures le long des bras, du torse et des jambes. Son amant se vidait de son sang et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que pleurer.

-Ne me laisse pas petit loup, s'il te plait…

-Chut, écoute moi petit démon, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Quand je serrais mort tu partiras d'ici avec mon corps, Tom te laisseras partir, il me l'a promis. Tu me ramèneras à Poudlard et tu expliqueras tout à Dumbledore. Tout mon argent tu le donneras pour les familles des futurs sorciers, la clef de mon coffre est dans une pochette rouge dans ma valise.

Harry toussa et du sang coula de sa bouche, Drago lui regardait son amant, son âme, sa vie qui s'envolait sous ses yeux sans rien pouvoir faire.

-A toi…commença le brun.

-Pour l'éternité, finit Drago.

Harry sourit et ferma ses yeux verts pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

-NON !

Ce fut la dernière parole de Drago qui se mit à pleurer de plus belle, de manière hystérique, en tremblant…

Voldemort était resté silencieux en les observant, cet adieu d'un amant à un autre l'avait touché, quelque part où restait l'infime partie d'humanité de son être. Et il savait que même s'il n'avait pas promis à Harry de laisser partir Drago sain et sauf, il l'aurait tout de même fait, par respect pour l'ennemi le puissant qu'il avait jamais eu à affronter. LA dernière parcelle de son humanité le poussa même à ramener Drago et Harry devant Poudlard. Alors il s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes toucha l'épaule de Drago qui se tourna vers lui :

-Je vais vous ramener à Poudlard en transplanant, tient le bien.

Sans même réfléchir Drago s'accrocha au corps de son amant, Voldemort lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent. Arrivés devant l'entrée du parc de Poudlard Voldemort lâcha le blond et transplana pour lui seul savait où…


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre 19 : Deux Phénix, un d'or, un d'argent**_

Après quelques instants Drago prit le corps de Harry dans ses bras, il lui semblait déjà glacial, et entra dans le parc. Il faisait nuit et tout le monde dormait, personne ne le verrait rentrer, il pourrait donc faire ce qu'il avait décidé.

Le blond arriva dans sa chambre de préfet, il posa le corps de Harry sur leur lit et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres bleuies et froides du brun. Puis il se mit à son bureau, sortit une plume, de l'encre, un parchemin et rédigea une lettre pour Dumbledore.

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Comme vous le voyez, Harry et moi sommes morts, et pour que vous compreniez pourquoi je tiens à tout vous expliquer dans cette lettre._

_Hier dans l'après midi je travaillais à la bibliothèque et Harry se baladait dans le parc, il devait me rejoindre plus tard pour travailler lui aussi. Mais après plusieurs heures il n'était toujours pas là et j'ai vu que mon pendentif était noir. J'ai pu le joindre par légilimencie, il m'a révélé que Voldemort l'avait enlevé et qu'il était à Little Angelton. Je suis donc partis à sa recherche immédiatement et après avoir combattus plusieurs mangemorts et détraqueurs j'ai pu le délivrer, mais il n'a pas voulu rentrer à Poudlard._

_Nous sommes donc partis à la recherche de Voldemort et ils se sont battus pendant que j'empêchais les mangemorts de rejoindre leur maître pour l'aider._

_La suite vous vous en doutez, Harry est mort et je ne sais pas pourquoi, Voldemort nous a ramené à l'entrée du parc de Poudlard en transplanant._

_Avant de mourir Harry m'a dit qu'il voulait offrir son argent aux familles des futurs sorciers, je vous joins la clef de son coffre de Gringott._

_Pour ma part, je ne peux vivre sans Harry et je préfère me suicider. Donnez mon argent à Sainte Mangouste pour la recherche, je vous joins aussi ma clef._

_Je vous demande une dernière chose, enterrez nous ensemble._

_Adieu, Drago Malefoy._

Alors Drago déposa les clefs de leurs coffres prés du parchemin et sortit une petite fiole de son armoire. Elle contenait une potion noire d'encre, un poison mortel. Il s'allongea prés de Harry, lui prit la main et but la potion. Quelques secondes plus tard toute vie avait quitté son corps.

Le lendemain matin ne voyant ni Harry, ni Drago dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, Dumbledore décida d'aller les voir dans la chambre de préfet de Drago. Quand il arriva à la porte de la chambre il vit qu'elle était entrouverte et entra.

Ce qu'il vit alors le pétrifia, Harry et Drago étaient allongés sur leur lit, blancs, glacés, morts. Puis il trouva la lettre de Drago et quand il eut finit de la lire il pleura comme jamais il n'avait pleuré.

Après quelque temps quand il se fut calmé Dumbledore demanda à tout les professeurs et élèves de se réunir dans la grande salle et leur annonça la nouvelle.

Beaucoup d'entre eux pleurèrent, Ron avait hurlé et Hermione s'était évanouie. Par contre la plus part des Serpentards ne réagirent pas et à bout de nerf Dumbledore les fit sortir de la grande salle. Le soir même ils étaient dans le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux.

Deux jours plus tard l'enterrement des deux amants eut lieu à Poudlard même, prés du lac. Toute l'école était présente, beaucoup du gens du ministère aussi ainsi que quelques proches de Harry comme Remus Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey Foloeil, les Weasley… Mais aucun proche de Drago.

Les corps des deux jeunes hommes étaient sur un autel de cristal et après son discours Dumbledore se tourna vers l'autel, agita sa baguette et prononça une incantation que personne ne comprit et les corps des deux amants se transformèrent en statues de cristal, une lueur dorée brillant à la place de leurs cœurs.

Puis un chant mélodieux s'éleva d'on na savait où et un autre chant tout aussi mélodieux lui répondit. Deux phénix, un d'or, un d'argent s'élevèrent de la tombe des deux amants.

Leurs chants mirent du baume au cœur de l'assistance et Dumbledore parvint même à sourir.


End file.
